Duo le Bad Boy
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: Duo est un bad boy, viril et cruel, jusqu'à ce que ... CROSS OVER AVEC HEERO L'OTAKU !
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Tohru-Excel, mais appelez moi Tohru !

**Genre :** Délire, GROS délire ...

**DISCLAIMER**

Les persos sont pas à moi ( et merde ! ), par contre, je peux leur faire faire TOUT ce que je veux ... nié hé hé ...

Cette fic est en cross over avec "Heero l'otaku" ! Donc voilà, les deux fics sont vues dans deux points de vue différents ! Pour votre plus grand plaisir ( et surtout pour le mien, eh ouais, désolée ! XD + lol ) !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas, en italique la pensée, en italique et en gras ( en même temps ) pour le rêve, entre parenthèses mes commentaires et entre étoiles la narration !

**Duo le Bad Boy**

**Chapitre 1**

La ville de Tokyo est immense. Elle grouille de gens qui se balladent tranquilement. En haut d'une haute, très haute bute, la natte et la veste de cuir dans le vent, sa grosse moto à côté de lui, son regard tel le faucon fixant sa proie, Duo Maxwell, le boss de la minie mafia "Tokyo Black Crows" composée seulement de 4 membres venant des 4 coins de la planète, de ce groupe de yankees percés et pour certains gominés qui faisait trembler tant de villes ( selon eux, car ce n'était qu'une bande de morveux qui se la pètaient grave ), observait sa prochaine victime ... ses accolytes, un chinois, un français et un kabyle attendent derrière lui.

Wufei : On fait quoi patron ?

Duo : ... on va leur faire visiter en enfer !

Tous : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!

Ils enfourchent leurs motos ( ils en avaient 3 car Quatre et Trowa étaient sur la même moto, le châtain en conduteur et le blond à l'arrière ) et foncent vers la ville.

Trowa : On va leur faire mordre la poussière !!!

Quatre, mâchant du chewing-gum : Ducon, on va les éclater plutôt !!!

Wufei : Cette bande de mollusques n'auront qu'à bien s'tenir !!!

Duo : ... à vous entendre parler, on dirait que vous êtes en train de vous préparer à affronter Satan ... j'vous rappelle qu'on est des dieux d'la rue, les mecs !

Tous : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!

En ville, les quatre lascards se garent à côté d'un bar. Ils entrent avec leur dégaine d'enfer, et s'installent lourdement au comptoir. Duo est affalé dans sa chaise haute, Wufei accoudé au comptoir, et Trowa qui a un bras lourdement posé autour des épaules de Quatre, qui est un peu collé à lui, mais de manière à garder l'air d'être un homme viril et un vrai bad boy ( genre chien méchant : "attention, je mords !" ), en mâchant toujours son chewing-gum.

Duo : Eh, toi ! Tu nous sers le saké le plus fort que t'aie, et qu'ça saute !

Barman : O...oui, tout de suite !

Il s'empresse de remplir des verres et les met devant les clients. Duo fait une drôle de tête.

Duo : C'est quoi, ces verres ?

Barman : Nous ne pouvons servir plus.

Duo : ... hum ?...

Les trois autres se marrent.

Barman : Ce sont les normes !

Duo : Les normes, nous, on s'torche avec !

Barman : Sortez d'ici !

Duo, sortant un flingue : Alors, tu nous le sers, ce saké de merde !?

Barman : Bien sûr, bien sûr !

Duo se réinstalle, tandis que le barman remplit des chopines entières de saké. Ils boient leur boisson d'une gorgée. Duo se décale du bar avec ses compagnons.

Duo : C'est pas du saké, ça, c'est de la pisse de vieux !

Barman : Eh ! Vous n'avez pas payé !

Quatre : **Ecraaaaase** tu veux ?

Wufei : On t'a rien demandé !

Ils sortent du bar.

Tous : Bande-euh de nazes-euh !!! PTDR

Quatre : Comme on les a démolis graaaave ! Sérieux, quoi !

Trowa : MDR

Wufei : On fait quoi, maintenant ?

Duo, allumant une clope : ... j'suis crevé !... on va sur ce banc !...

Quatre et Trowa s'avachissent sur le banc et Wufei reste debout. Duo, lui, est accroupi sur le banc. Il fume sa clope tranquilement. Les deux amoureux commence à se rouler des patins, et ils font pas semblant ... Les deux autres regardent la rue.

Wufei : Elle est à chier cette ville !

Duo : Hum.

Les passants regardent Quatre et Trowa. Ils sont pour la plupart dégoûtés ... ( bande d'homophobes ! ) Leurs deux amis tournent leurs regards vers eux.

Duo, avec un grand sourire : ... ils y vont pas de main morte, ces deux-là ...

Wufei : lol

Trowa, arrêtant : Mêlez-vous de votre cul !

Quatre : Ou on vous bute ...

Wufei : OK OK !!! Ca va !!!

Duo : ...

Ils reprennent leur affaire.

Duo : ...

Wufei : ... j'me fais chier ...

Duo : ... j'finis ma clope et on va foutre la merde dans la rue d'à côté ...

Wufei : Bonne idée ...

Plus tard, quand Quatre et Trowa ont terminé leur petite escapade romantique et quelque peu chaude, ils passent dans une rue très fréquentée. Ils la traversent, en vrai bad boys purs et durs ! Quand quelqu'un bouscule Duo ...

La personne, visiblement un lycéen à l'air de chochote : Gomen nasai ! Watashi...

Duo : Oh ! Fais gaffe !

Quatre : Ouais, mec !...

Le lycéen, tétanisé : ...

Le lycéen porte quelque chose dans ses mains ... une poupée Sakura ...

Quatre, prenant la poupée avec des étoiles dans les yeux et un ( presque ) grand enthousiasme : Ouaaaah ! C'est trop chou ! Tu m'la prêtes ?!

Trowa, très perplexe : ... qu'est-ce que tu fous ...

Quatre : J'y crois pas ... la dernière peluche Sakura en édition limitée ! Elle est magnifique ! Oh ! Avec son sceptre magique !

Le lycéen, un peu plus rassuré avec lui : ... oui !... je viens de l'acheter !... ...

Wufei : Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel, Quatre !?!

Duo : ...

Quatre : Je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner, et toi ?

Le lycéen : Heero Yuy !

Tous les autres : _... par Lucifer ..._

Quatre : Et voici mes amis Wufei et Duo, et mon petit copain Trowa !

Heero : Aaaaah ...

Trowa : Bon, t'as fini ?!

Quatre : Mais euh ! Trowa !

Duo : C'est bon, c'est juste sa vraie nature qui revient au galop ...

Heero : ...

Duo regarde Heero, qui rougit un peu en le regardant.

Duo, rougissant un peu : _... il est trop ... mignon ..._

Heero : ... monsieur ...

Duo, plus ferme et dur, reprenant ses esprits : Quoi ?

Heero : ... ne me faites pas de mal, monsieur ...

Duo : ...

Il perd un peu ses moyens.

Duo : ... ta gueule !!!

Il commence à le rosser de coup violents.

Quatre, s'interposant : Arrête !!! Il ne t'a rien fait !!!

Duo, à Heero : Qu'est-ce t'as à m'matter comme un con !?!

Quatre : Calme-toi !!!

Duo s'immobilise. Il se sent ridicule, et c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ...

Duo : On s'arrache !!!

Ils s'en vont.

Quatre, lui rendant la poupée : Je suis désolé ...

Trowa : Viens !

Quatre, partant : Oui !

Ils continuent leur chemin ...

Duo, très énervé : ...

Wufei : Duo ?

Duo : Quoi !?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai !?! Une merde dans l'nez !?!

Wufei : ... non ... c'est juste que t'as l'air bizarre ...

Duo, précipitamment : Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que j'ai eu un faible pour ce mollusque ?!

Wufei : ... on n'a rien dit, nous ...

Duo s'arrête net, puis fout un pain à Wufei, sur le coup. C'est sûr que recevoir la vérité en pleine figure, ça fait mal ... surtout **CE** genre de vérité ...

Eh oui, ce grand gaillard, ce mec d'un viril pur et dur, ce concentré de violence et de piercings, cette brute épaisse, chef d'un gang qui fait trembler le monde entier, a eu un petit faible pour un misérable otaku de banlieue. La honte ...

µµµµµµ

Dans un bar ...

Wufei : T'es strange depuis tout à l'heure ...

Duo, mangeant comme pour combler quelque chose ( comme un gouinfre, quoi ), si bien qu'il a la bouche pleine : Mais va te faire foutre !!! J'te dis que j'ai rien !!!

Quatre et Trowa, se regardant : ... pfffff ...

Duo : ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS PAYER MA GUEULE !!!

Quatre : Mooooooooooollusque !

Duo : REPÈTE CA ET J'TE PÈTE TA FRAISE !!!

Trowa : ... t'as pas intérêt à t'le faire ...

Duo : Ecrase, avorton ...

Quatre : "Oh ! Mon chéri ! Je t'aime tellement ! Oh ! Embrasse-moi ! Serre-moi ! Mon petit bout de chou en sucre !" PTDR

Duo, se levant de sa chaise : Putain, tu vas le regretter ...

Trowa, s'interposant : BAS LES PATTES !!!

Duo, se réinstallant : ... toi ...

Wufei : T'as pas l'air insensible ...

Duo : BORDEL, VOUS POUVEZ PAS VOUS...

Le barman : Que se passe-t-il, ici ?

Les Bad Boys : TA GUEULE !!!

Le barman : ... bon ...

Les copains se remettent à boire tranquillement, quand le téléphone du bar sonne. Le barman répond.

Le barman : Allô ?... ah, Heero !

Duo, recrachant son saké : DE QUOI !?!

Les trois autres : Putain, mais ta gueule !

Wufei : Et puis "Heero", c'est un nom courant, ici ...

Duo : T'as raison ...

Le barman : T'as passé une bonne journée, au lycée ? Oui ... comment ça, t'as des bleus au visage !?

Duo : BOR...

Les trois autres lui plaquent la main sur la bouche.

M. Yuy : Tu es tombé ? Tu as dû prendre une véritable gamelle !... du gravier ?... je vois ...

Duo, pour se rassurer : ... pfff !... chochotte, va ...

M. Yuy, parlant plus doucement parce qu'il a un peu honte : Tu as trouvé ta poupée ? C'est bien, alors ...

Duo, toujours pour se rassurer : Et nia nia nia, et nia nia nia, "J'ai trouvé ma poupée ! Et maintenant, je vais dormir avec en suçant mon pouce !" ...

Les trois autres : lol

M. Yuy : ... ah ... un homme avec une tresse ?...

Duo, prêt à se foutre sur la gueule avec M. Yuy : LA...

Les copains replaquent leurs mains sur la bouche de Duo ...

M. Yuy : Hein ? Un voyou ?... hn ... d'accord ... donc il est imposant mais il n'a rien dans la cervelle ...

Duo : J'VAIS L'BUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!

Tous les mecs dans la salle : ...

M. Yuy, trop pris dans sa discution avec Heero : Je rentrerais tard, ce soir ... à demain alors !... Tu embrasseras ta mère de ma part !

Il raccroche. Duo ne veut pas rester là plus longtemps. Il repère des billets dépassant des poches de derrière d'un mec à côté de lui. Il les prend et les donne au barman. Puis il se casse.

Wufei : Duo !

Il se barre en moto. En fait il se gare pas trop loin du bar, mais là où ses copains ne pourraient pas le trouver.

µµµµµµ

Dans le bar, alors que celui qui s'est fait dérober ses sous est en train de gueuler ...

Quatre : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est parti foutre ?!

Wufei : Laisse. Il doit avoir un truc à faire ... il nous rejoindra plus tard.

Au même moment, Duo s'allume une clope.

Duo :_ ... ce p'tit con d'otaku de merde ! J'vais exploser sa petite "bouille d'amour" ! Je ne suis pas un écervelé ! Je sais très bien que 2x2 4, et que 2x3 6, et que 7x7 ... 7x7 ... va te faire foutre ! P'tite merde !_

Vers 1H du matin, M. Yuy sort du bar. Duo l'observe. Il attend que celui-ci prenne sa voiture pour enfourcher sa moto et le suivre. Il arrive jusqu'à Shinjuku. Alors que le père de sa prochaine victime se gare dans un garage ( evidemment ! ), Duo s'arrête dans une rue adjacente. Si M. Yuy s'arrête là, c'est qu'il ne doit pas habiter loin. Duo se cache dans cette rue sombre. Il descend de sa moto et allume une nouvelle clope. Il attend patiemment les 7H30 pour croiser Heero, et lui faire sa fête ... quitte à faire nuit blanche !

µµµµµµ

Les 7H00 du matin sont passés. Duo se réveille. Il s'est endormi das la nuit. Et dire qu'il a falli manquer l'occasion de péter la gueule à ce p'tit con de la lune ! Il se lève et s'agace. Si bien qu'il écrase son paquet de cigarette dans la main ...

Duo, jettant le paquet par terre : PUTAIN MES CLOPES !!! FAIT CHIER !!!

Il fout un coup de poing dans le mur ...

Duo : ... ça fait mal ...

Il regarde dans la rue adjacente.

Duo : _Bon, il arrive quand, ce mollusque ?!_

C'est à ce moment là qu'il le voit arriver.

Duo : _... enfin ... niark niark niark ..._

Heero passe. Duo se place devant lui, prêt à frapper ...

Heero, tremblant : ...

Duo, frottant son poing avec son autre main en s'approchant très près de lui : ... toi ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ...

Merde. Il ne sait plus quoi faire : les yeux de cocker d'Heero le désarme. Il se sent là, comme un con, en train de craquer pour un "mollusque". Mais c'est pas de sa faute si il est trop kawai !... Il rougit un peu en détournant son regard de celui de l'otaku.

Duo : ... s'cuse pour hier, j'suis qu'un con sans cervelle ...

Et ... il se CASSE !!! Le plus vite possible !!! HA HA HA !!!

Duo : _PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE À CUL !!! QU'EST-CE QUE JE FOUS !?!_

Il court le plus vite possible rejoindre ses copains qui l'ont sûrement attendu au bar-hôtel ...

**Tsusuku !**


	2. Chapter 2

Vous êtes pressés ? Eh ben je vous fait encore patienter un petit peu ! Niarf niarf niarf !

Alors, ça vous plait ? Oh ! Suis-je bête ! Si vous lisez cette page, c'est forcément que ça vous plait ! Alors j'en suis heureuse !

Si vous êtes en retard sur "Heero l'otaku", c'est pas grave, mais hatez-vous de lire si vous voulez avoir toutes les péripéties de cette fic !

Bon, je vois que je monopolise la fic, là ... --;

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 11**

Duo arrive à l'hôtel. Les trois autres l'attendait dehors.

Wufei : BORDEL !!! T'étais passé où !?!

Duo, très agacé : Dans ton cul !

Wufei : T'es quand même pas aller te foutre sur la gueule avec l'autre gamin !?!

Duo : ...

Il rougit : ce petit trop kawai ...

Duo, donnant un coup de poing monumental à Wufei : BIEN SÛR QUE NON, CONNARD !!!

Les deux autres : ...

Duo : Allez ! On s'arrache ! Je connais un coin où pourra faire la fête aux vieux ...

Tous : lol

Ils enfourchent leurs motos d'un air viril et foncent comme des furies.

La bande de zozos : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!

Ils s'arrêtent devant une maison de retraite. Ils passent leur temps à faire chier les vieux par la fenêtre, ça les éclate. Les p'tits pépés s'énervent, les p'tites mémés leur tire la langue. Ils se marrent.

µµµµµµ

Puis ils vont au bar Taiko ...

Quatre : T'as vu la tête qu'ils faisaient !? lol

Trowa : On s'est trop payé leur tronche, quoi !

Duo, buvant un verre de saké : C'est qu'des vieux ...

Wufei : Je suis assez d'accord ...

Duo : Tout à l'heure, on ira piquer quelques trucs dans un sac puis on trucidera quelques pigeons ...

Wufei : On fait des trucs plus trashs et plus intéressants d'habitude ... quelque chose ne va pas ?

Duo : Ta gueule ! C'est moi qui décide, ici !

Wufei : Et si c'était...

Duo : MAIS IL A QUOI, CET OTAKU DE MERDE !?! IL VOUS OBSÈDE OU QUOI !?!

Wufei : ...le saké qui te monte à la tête ?

Duo : ...

Re-coup de poing dans la tronche à Wufei par un Duo tout rouge ...

Duo : On s'en fout d'ce cocker !

Quatre, Trowa et Wufei : ... lol ...

Duo, montant sur le comptoir, le flingue à la main : BANDE DE COOOOOOOOOONS !!!

M. Yuy : CALMEZ-VOUS, MONSIEUR !!!

Duo, tourné vers M. Yuy : ..._ père ... d'Heero ... petit kawai ... trop craquant ..._

Tomate !

M. Yuy : ... vous allez bien ?...

Duo : ...b...bien sûr que je vais bien ! P'tite merde !..._ père d'Heero ..._ euh ... excusez-moi !..._ les mecs ..._ enfin ... pensez pas que je suis un type sympa ! J'vous aime pas !_... Heero ..._ euh non ! J'ai du respect pour vous ! Ca doit pas être facile d'être barman, surtout de supporter les types comme moi ..._ les mecs ..._ euh ... j'vais t'péter la gueule !... _Heero _... euh ... non ! Je ne le ferais pas ! Vous m'avez cru, hein ? Ha ha ha ...

M. Yuy et la bande à Duo : ???

Tous les mecs dans le bar, perplexes : ...

Duo : ...

Il saute du comptoir et se barre en courant !

Duo : _J'en ai marre de penser à ce p'tit con ! Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer pour que je craque ?! Putain ! Je ne suis pas... BORDEL DE MERDE À CUL !!! Ca ne peut pas ! Pas une tapette comme lui !_

Wufei, arrivant avec les autres : Duo !!!

Duo : Foutez-moi la paix !

Wufei : ... non, on va faire un tour.

Duo : Allez crever !

Wufei, l'emmenant de force : T'arrête de faire le con et tu viens avec nous, sinon ça va chier !!!

Duo, restant avec eux finalement : J'vous emmerde !

Wufei : Si tu continue, j'me gênerais pas pour te mettre un gnon bien placé !!!

Il tourne sa tête quand ...

Treize, assis sur un banc, lisant le journal : ...

Wufei, les cheveux aux vents : ...

_**"Ti aaaaaaaaaamo ..."**_

Treize, lui faisant un sourire genre émoustillé et timide ( mais c'est volontaire de sa part ) : ...

Wufei, des étoiles dans les yeux : ...

_**"... ti amo, ti aaaaaaaaaaaaamo ..."**_

Duo : Qu'est-ce que t'as ?!

Wufei, écarlate : ... on s'arrache !

Quatre, Trowa et Duo : ...

Ils haussent les épaules, et le suivent. Ils prennent tous une démarche genre "j'suis trop viril, moua !", alors qu'il passent devant un gymnase. Duo tourne sa tête.

Duo, reconverti en tomate : ...

Heero, en parfaite pivoine : ...

Duo : _... par lucifer, pourquoi t'es là !? Ca y est ... j'peux plus décoller mes yeux de la vitre ... cours de sport, hein ?..._

Il prend un air hébêté.

Duo : _... ça a beau être un gamin ... il est bien foutu ... avec son p'tit short ... QUOI !?! Oh putain ça craint ! j'suis entrain de fantasmer là ! Mais ... ça fait pas d'mal ..._

Quatre, venant avec les autres : Duo, tu fous quoi encore !?!

Duo : _Merde !_

Il se retourne précipitemment vers Heero pour lui faire un bras d'honneur.

Heero, choqué : !!!

Quatre : Mais t'arrête avec ce p'tit merdeux !? On y va !!!

Ils s'en vont. Ils s'arrêtent près d'un parc.

Trowa : On inverse tous les panneaux de circulation ?

Quatre, se collant à lui : C'est excitant !

Wufei : On va s'marrer ... Duo ?

Duo, tourmenté : Désolé les gars, ce sera sans moi ...

Wufei : Quoi !?!

Duo est déjà parti.

Wufei : ... il fait comme il veut ! On peut se passer de lui !

Quatre et Trowa, se regardant : ...

Ils acquiescent lentement, et suivent Wufei dans sa connerie ...

µµµµµµ

Duo, de son côté, fait demi-tour vers le lycée ...

µµµµµµ

Pas loin du lycée ...

Duo : _... "je sais que je suis pas un gars très bien sappé mais..." ... non, ça l'fais pas ... "Tu sais, je te trouve très mignon" ... sûrement pas ! Je passerais pour le dernier des imbéciles !... "Je suis quelqu'un de nul, faut excuser ma connerie, mais ... c'est que ..." ... ça fait trop roman pour les gamines ... autre chose ... "Je t'aime ... c'est pour ça que je t'ai fait un bras d'honneur, c'est une marque d'affection !" ... et là, il me trucide ..._

Heero, le croisant : ... ah ...

Duo : _... le voilà ..._

Heero : ... euh ...

Duo : _... bon ... je fais quoi, maintenant ?..._

Heero : ... vous ne le pensez pas ... pour le bras d'honneur, hein ?...

Duo : _... allez ... dis quelque chose ..._ ben ... non ... c'est à cause des gars ... ils allaient me traiter de bouffon après ...

Heero : ...

Heero fronce les sourcils.

Heero : Arrêtez d'être comme ça ! Enfin, je veux dire ... à m'insulter puis vous excuser ! C'est lâche !

Duo, immobile : ...

Heero : Je crois que je vais y aller ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un idiot dans votre genre !

Duo : ...m...mais...

Le lycéen s'en va.

Duo : _... putain, que j'suis con !_

Il part faire un tour dans la ville, se torturant l'esprit avec ce qu'il vient de se passer ...

Duo : _... c'est d'ma faute ... je le fais chier et ... voilà !_

Il prend une autre rue.

Duo : _... je suis pas doué ... pas pour ce genre de truc ... et puis j'm'en fous ! C'est pas mon problème ! Moi, je casse des bagnoles, je fais chier les gens, j'en blesse un ou deux au passage pour m'marrer, et voilà ! Nous deux, c'est impossible ! Et puis si je devais regarder un épisode de Sakura ou Sailor Moon ... pitié ..._

Il entend des cris étouffés, des pleurs ... il reconnait cette voix ...

Duo : _Heero !!!_

Il court jusque là où les signes de détresse le mène ... une rue sombre et inquiétante ... tout ce qu'il voit, c'est trois hommes en train de s'acharner sur un gamin ... ça le dégoûte ... il a envie de cogner ... il s'approche de l'un d'eux, pose une main sur son épaule ...

Homme n°2, se retournant : Quoi !?!

Il se prend un pain en pleine figure.

Duo, prenant l'homme par le col : ...

Homme n°2 : Qu'est-ce t'as, toi !? Tu vois pas qu'on est occupés !?

Il lui met un coup de poing en plein milieu du visage. Le nez de l'homme pisse le sang.

Homme n°2 : ... aaaaaah ... aaaaaaaaaaah ...

Les deux autres : ... TU VAS LE PAYER, FUMIER !!!

Duo sort un pistolet et les pointent tous les deux. Les agresseurs s'immobilisent. Il s'en approche d'un, le pointant toujours. Mais ce n'est pas une balle qu'il se prend, c'est un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, qui le projette à terre.

Duo, son arme à la main : ... alors ... on s'amuse plus ?...

Il le charge ...

L'homme qui n'a pas été touché : ...

Duo, le fixant d'un regard noir, trop en colère pour dire un seul mot : ...

L'homme : ... on ... on s'reverra !!!

Il relève les deux autres ; ils fuient tous ensemble. Il y a un silence lourd. Duo regarde Heero, complètement faible, qui pleure dans son coin. Il est arrivé avant le pire ...

Duo : _... j'y crois pas ... il y a une seconde, il sortait du lycée ... et là ... c'est ... dégueulasse ... Heero ... je ne suis pas arrivé à temps ... mais ... ils ne sont pas allés plus loin ..._

Il s'approche lentement de lui, le coeur lourd ... Heero se recroqueville un peu ...

Heero : ... n'approche pas ... non ...

Duo, les yeux humides : _... n'aie pas peur ..._

Duo s'accroupit devant lui.

Heero : ...

Ses bras le serre contre lui, très fort, plongeant la tête d'Heero sur son épaule.

Heero : NON !!! NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !!!

Duo : ... ne pleure pas ... c'est fini ...

Il lui caresse les cheveux.

Duo : ... c'est fini ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... il ne t'arrivera rien ...

Heero : ...

Ses pleurs se renforcent. Duo le berce.

Duo : ... shhhhh ... calme-toi ... c'est fini ...

Heero : ...

Heero glisse doucement ses bras autour de lui, resserre la veste de cuir dans ses mains ... L'estomac du Duo fait un saut périlleux, son coeur bondit et bat allègrement.

Heero : ... snif ...

Duo : ... _je suis là ... tout ira bien ... mon amour ..._

Heero : ...

Duo retire ses bras, même si il voulait le garder éternellement contre lui.

Duo, ses mains sur ses épaules : ... lève-toi ...

Le lycéen se relève lentement. Il est amorphe. Il repatte son pantalon. Il ne prend pas sa chemise. Ni sa veste. Duo prend la chemise et lui fait enfiler.

Duo, fermant les boutons de sa chemise : ... ça va aller ?...

Heero, sans expressions : ... hn ...

Il ramasse la veste et lui met. Il la ferme.

Heero : ...

Duo : ...

Il relève la tête d'Heero vers la sienne. Il fixe ses grand yeux au regard perdu, longuement ...

Duo : _... je ..._

Heero : ...

Duo, regardant ses pieds et pinçant légèrement les lèvres, cramoisi : ... OK ... j'y vais ...

Il part précipitemment.

Duo, fuyant avec sa main qui cache sa bouche : _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris !?! Vouloir l'embrasser !!! J'AI FAILLI LE FAIRE, EN PLUS !!!_

Trowa : Eh !

Duo : Les gars !!! Faut que j'embrasse quelqu'un ! Vite !

Tous : ???

Duo : J'AI UN BAISER SUR LA CONSCIEEEEEEEEEEEENCE !!!

Quatre : Quoi ? T'as embrassé Heero ?

Duo : NON !!! ET BIEN HEUREUSEMENT !!! Mais...

Il prend une voix toute aigüe ...

Duo, tout bas : ...j'ai failli...

Trowa : Ah bon ?!

Wufei : ... wouah ...

Duo, reprenant sa voix normale : NE ME REGARDEZ PAS COMME CA !!! J'AI TROP HONTE !!!

Quatre, les yeux brillants : ... notre petit Duo devient un grand garçon ...

Duo : **CA VEUT DIRE QUOI, CA !?! J'SUIS L'PLUS VIEUX DE VOUS TOUS, J'VOUS SIGNALE !!!**

Quatre : Oui, mais de nous tous, t'es le seul à ne pas avoir embrassé quelqu'un ...

Duo : **MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE CA PEUT VOUS FOUTRE, BORDEL !?!**

Les trois autres : ... lol ...

Duo : **_J'VAIS PETER UN PLOMB !!!_**

Les trois autres, paniquant : On arrête ! On arrête !

Duo : On rentre au bar Taiko ! J'ai la dalle !

Quatre : Moi aussi ...

Wufei : Allons manger alors ...

Trowa : ... j'espère qu'il y aura des huîtres ...

Duo, Quatre et Wufei : _Beurk ! Dégueu les huîtres !_

Et ils rentrent au bar ...

**Tsuzuku !**


	3. Chapter 3

Ca vous plaît toujours autant ?

Super ! J'en suis ravie !

Alors voici la suite que vous attendiez ( peut-être avec impatience ) !

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu "Heero l'otaku" et qui veulent la lire, dépêchez-vous d'y aller ! Pour ma part, le troisème chapitre est en ligne !

Amusez-vous bien !

**Chapitre 3**

Sur le chemin ...

Duo : Bordel, il m'a fait courir loin du bercail, ce p'tit merdeux !

Quatre, Trowa et Wufei, en coeur : Arrête de l'insulter alors que tu l'aimes, c'est ridicule.

Duo : MAIS JE VOUS DIS QUE JE LE **DETESTE** !!! JE NE L'AIME PAS DU TOUT !!! J'espère que la bouffe de ce midi est bonne parce que sinon, je pète la gueule au père de cet otaku à la con !!! Ha ha ha !!! Il verra ce mollusque, comment je peux être dégueulasse ! Mua ha ha ha ha ... PUTAIN !!! JE PENSE ENCORE À LUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!

Wufei : ... et c'est reparti ...

Trowa : Pour commencer, et si tu ne parlais plus de lui ?

Duo : ... ouais, t'as raison ... j'y penserais moins ...

Le lendemain matin, à l'hôtel ...

Duo, dans son sommeil : ... p'tit con ... tu vas voir ... j'vais t'en coller un ... tu vas t'en souvenir ...

Il ouvre la bouche en enfonçant sa tête dans son coussin ...

Wufei : Duo, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Duo, se réveillant : ... qui c'est QUI **M'REVEEEEEEEEEILLE** !?!

Derrière la porte ...

Trowa et Quatre : ... tiens bon, Wufei ...

Dans la rue ...

Wufei, avec un gros bleu sur le visage : C'était pas la peine de m'taper, putain !!!

Duo : T'as pas vu que j'étais en train de dormir !?!

Wufei : Le bureau de tabac ferme à midi, j'te signale !!!

Duo : Vous auriez bien pu y aller sans moi !!!

Wufei : C'est un peu facile de dire ça, tu nous engueule quand on y va sans toi !!! Et puis qu'est-ce que t'avais à bouffer ton coussin !?!

Duo, cramoisi : C'est pas ton problème !!! Et d'abord, j'ai pas bouffé l'coussin !!!

Wufei : Ouais, ouais, c'est ça !!! J't'ai vu faire !!!

Duo : Comment j'pouvais savoir, j'étais en train de pioncer !!!

Trowa : Arrêtez les gars, ça devient ridicule ...

Quatre, s'arrêtant : Eh les gars ...

Les trois autres : Quoi ?

Duo : ...

Heero, au loin, courant vers lui avec un grand sourire d'amoureux : Duo !!!

Duo, dont les cheveux se hérissent : ...

Heero : Ha ha ha ha ! Je suis si heureux de vous revoir !

Duo se retourne, court le plus vite possible ( ralenti avec petite musique ), Heero le suit, le suit encore, le suit toujours, il le rattrappe ! Duo n'est pas assez rapide ! Non !!! Il ne l'est pas !!! Il va lui ... sauter dessus et le plaquer à terre !

Quatre, se marrant à moitié avec les deux autres : ... quand on parle du loup ...

Heero, à califourchon sur Duo : Je voulais vous revoir ! Je suis tellement heureux !

Dit-il en le serrant contre lui ...

Duo, voulant le repousser mais il a du mal, c'est qu'il s'accroche le p'tit Heero : PUTAIN !!! LÂCHE-MOI !!! TU VAS M'LACHER, OUI !?! LES GARS !!! VENEZ M'AIDER !!! AÏE !!! MAIS TU M'FAIS MAL, P'TIT CON !!!

Les trois autres : ...

Ils mettent leur mains dans leur poches ... et s'éloignent en sifflottant !

Duo, continuant à se débattre comme il peut : PARTEZ PAS, PUTAIN !!! VOUS ALLEZ M'LE PAYER, BANDE DE SALOPARDS !!! Et, toi ... TU M'LÂCHES !!!

Au comptoir du bar ...

Heero, assis à côté de Duo avec un air de benet : ...

Duo, très gêné face à TOUT CE MONDE QUI LES OBSERVE : ... grrrrrr ...

Pour être claire, il a envie de cogner tellement il est énervé !

Wufei, chuchotant à Duo en lui donnant un coup de coude : Parle-lui !

Duo, une bouteille de saké à la main : CA VA !!! LAISSEZ-MOI LE TEMPS !!!... bon ... euh ... il est ... où, ton père ?

Les trois copains, exaspérés par le ridicule de Duo : _MAUVAISE réponse ..._

Heero : Il n'est de service à partir de 18 heures, aujourd'hui ! Il a pris des heures de congés ... pourquoi ? Vous le connaissez ?

Duo : Lui ? Ce barman de...

Les trois autres, enfonçant la tête de Duo dans le comptoir : ...qualité qui nous sert de merveilleux alcools ? Bien sûûûûûûûr !

Duo, relevant la tête : BORDEL !!! CA VA PAS LA TÊTE !?!

Heero, un peu perplexe : ... je ne pensais pas !

Duo : Imbécile, on loge ici !

Heero : Ah ... vous êtes de passage ?

Duo : Ouais ...

Quatre, chuchotant à Duo : C'est bien, continue !

Duo : LAISSE-MOI !!!... Tu ne devrais pas être au lycée aujourd'hui ?

Heero : Mais c'est férié aujourd'hui ! Et après-demain, c'est les vacances ! Vous voyez, je pensais aller voir un film au cinéma, mais je vous ai croisé et comme j'ai un peu de temps, je reste avec vous !

Duo, buvant un peu de saké : ... hum ... arrête de m'vouvoyer, si tu veux bien ...

Heero : ... euh ... oui, je veux bien ...

Trowa : Peut-être que vous pourriez aller au cinéma ensemble.

Heero et Duo : QUOI !?!

Heero, tout rouge avec un sourire timide : Oh ! Ce serait si ...

Duo : C'est hors de question !

Quatre : Duo t''exagères !

Wufei : Heero, c'est quoi que tu veux voir ?

Heero, tout content : Le film de Sailor Moon !

Duo en recrache son saké.

Duo, à Heero : AH NON !!! JE N'IRAI PAS VOIR CA !!! MÊME PAS DANS TES RÊVES LES PLUS CONS !!!

Quatre, ne cherchant qu'à faire chier Duo : Mais si ! Tu devrais t'intéresser à ce que fait Heero, je pense que ce serait bien !

Duo : Toi, ta gueule !

Wufei : Duo ...

Duo : QUOI ENCORE !?!

Wufei lui montre Heero, qui le regarde, les larmes aux yeux ...

Duo, se culpabilisant : ... Heero ... je ne voulais te blesser ... enfin ...

Heero, renforçant ses yeux de cocker : ...

Duo : Rhhhaaaaa !!! OK !!! On va voir ton film de merde !!!

Heero, super content tout à coup : Vouiiiiiii !

Wufei, Quatre et Trowa : _Quel NUL !!!_

Heero : Oh !!! On va être en retard !!! Dépêche-toi !!!

Il prend Duo par la main et l'emmène dans la rue.

Heero : Merci de venir !

Duo, rouge : Pfff ! Pas quoi !

Heero embrasse sur la joue un Duo plus que mal à l'aise ...

Duo, cramoisi : _... euh ... euuuuuh ... il vient de m'faire quoi, là ?..._

... et le traîne joyeusement jusqu'au cinéma !

Heero, tout sourire, donnant l'argent : Deux place pour Sailor Moon !

Le mec du guichet : Voilà deux billets !

Heero : Merci !

Duo, craignant ce qui va suivre : ...

Heero : Je vais chercher du pop corn ! Tu m'attends ici ?

Duo, qui n'a pas l'air con : D'accord ... _dépêche-toi ! Qu'on en finisse vite !_

Ils traversent les couloirs, puis entrent dans la salle de cinéma ...

Duo : _... par ... Lucifer ... et l'enfer tout entier ... c'est plein de ... de ..._

On entend des rires de petites filles surgir de partout ...

Duo : _... de gamines en jupette ..._

Elles ont envahi presque toute la salle !

Duo : _... c'est une excursion ou quoi ?!_

Heero : Regarde là-bas ! Cette rangée est pratiquement libre ! On sera tranquille ...

Duo, subissant la honte de sa vie : _... ouais ... ouais ..._

Heero le guide jusqu'à leurs places.

Heero : Je suis tout excité à l'idée de voir ce film ! Ca fait deux ans que j'attends la sortie, tu sais !

Duo : Ah ouais ?

Heero : Je t'assure qu'il a l'air Génial !!! ( avec un grand G )

Duo : ...

Heero : Enfin ... j'espère qu'il te plaira ...

Duo : ...

Heero : Mais il n'y a pas de raison !

Duo : _... j'ai peur ... il a l'air si ... hystérique que ... ça m'fout les jetons ..._

Tout à coup : le noir complet.

Heero : Ca va commencer !

Duo, ravalant sa salive : ..._ attention ... prépare-toi à affronter ... ton pire cauchemar ..._

Et là, une musique électronique nian-nian surgit !

Duo, tétanisé : Ah !!!

Il s'accroche à Heero, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Duo : C-c-c-c-c-c'est quoi, ça !?!

Heero : Ben ... c'est la chanson !

Duo : La chanQUOI !?!

Heero, chantonnant : If you can to believe in the power of love ! If you can to believ...

Duo, le lâchant : _... pitié ... sortez-moi de cet enfer ... vite ..._

Une goutte de sueur glisse le long de son visage ...

Duo : _Résiste ... jusqu'au bout ... pour Heero ... pour lui ..._

Et là, les héroïnes font une pause magnifique.

Toutes les fillettes et Heero : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!

Duo : _JE VAIS PÊTER UN CÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂBLE !!!_

Après une heure de film ...

Heero, dans son trip : ... ...

Duo : _... au bout d'un ... certain temps ... on s'y ... habitue ... à cette ... chose horrible ..._

Heero : Tu veux du pop corn ?

Duo : _Oui, je veux bien ! Mâcher me calmera les nerfs !_

Il en prend un bonne poignée et se l'engouffre dans la bouche.

Duo : _Ah ouais ... ça détend ... penser à autre chose ... aaaaaaaah ... merci Heero ... le pop corn est d'un soulagem..._

Une main est posée sur la sienne.

Duo, s'inquiétant : _... que ... fait-il ?! Comment il peut se permettre de telles familiarités avec moi !?! Mais ... c'est pas ... trop mal ... j'avoue que ... ça m'plait bien ..._

Une des héroïnes : Allez les filles ! Toutes ensemble !

Duo : _Mais le film est toujours aussi nul à chier !!!_

Heero, l'air ému : ...

Duo : _Et l'autre qui est fondu de c'machin, non mais je rêve !!!_

Le regard d'Heero se tourne vers lui ...

Duo : _... mais ... qu'est-ce qu'il a à m'matter !?! Non arrête !!! Je vais te sauter dessus si tu continues ! Non seulement ça me soulagera parce ça fait 3 jours que ta tête de con me fait des effets indésirables, hein, et parce que ça me fera penser à autre chose qu'à ce film pour p'tites filles gâtées !!!_

Heero s'approche tout doucement de lui ... c'est inespéré ! Duo aurait cru que se serait lui qui se lancerait, mais au comble ! C'est Heero ! Duo en profite alors pour pencher sa tête et tendre ses lèvres ...

BOUUUUUUUUUUM !!!

Heero, se réinstallant normalement : HEIN !?!

Duo, se mangeant le fauteuil parce qu'il s'est trop approché et qu'il s'est un peu laissé tomber en voulant rattrapper Heero : ... huuuuuum ..._ putain fais chier !!! J'allais conclure !!!_

Heero, secouant Duo : Duo ! Tu rates la fin !

Duo, se réinstallant : ... quoi ?...

Les filles : On a réussi ! Ouaiiiiiiiis !

Heero : Ouaiiiiiis !

Duo : _... grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ... pourquoi ça se passe jamais comme je veux ?!... mais bon ... s'il est heureux comme ça ... c'est son problème ... je préfère qu'il rit plutôt qu'il pleure ... et c'est pas un imbécile comme moi qui doit l'empêcher d'aimer Sailor Moon ou Sakura !_

Il regarde les héroïnes avec leurs copains.

Duo :_ Même si c'est affeusement con et qu'ça donne la gerbe !!!_

À la sortie du cinéma ...

Heero : J'ai adoré quand...

Duo, exténué : _Arrête de parler, j'en ai la nausée rien que de me ressasser tous ces trucs !!!_

Heero : Eh, Duo ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Duo : Quoi ? Pardon, j'étais ailleurs ...

Heero : Et quand y a eu l'explosion ...

Duo : _Ouais, et que tu t'es retiré alors que j'allais te rouler une pelle et pas une petite, crois-moi, t'aurais pas été déçu ! et que ça m'a..._

Heero : Ecoute-moi quand je te parle !

Duo : Euh ... pourquoi ...

Heero : ...

Duo : Pourquoi tu t'es retiré quand on allait s'em...

Trowa : Eh, les mecs ...

Duo : J'ETAIS ENTRAIN DE DIRE À HEERO QUE JE VOULAIS LUI COLLER UNE PELLE PENDANT LE FILM ALORS VOS GUEULES !!!

Pivoine + tomate + homard trop cuit + un truc horriblement rouge !

Heero, cramoisi : Hein ?

Duo : ... euh ... Heero ... je suis ... content d'avoir vu ... ce film avec toi et ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... salut ...

Il s'en va en courant.

Heero : ATTENDS !!! DUO !!!

Il veut fuir Heero, le plus vite possible. Il a été complètement ridicule ...

**Tsuzuku !**


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou ! C'est Tohru !

Pauvre Duo ... mais pourquoi est-il aussi troublé ? Vous allez le savoir !

Pour Heero l'otaku, dépêchez-vous d'aller lire !

Sinon, n'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews, ça me donnera du courage pour la suite !

Allez, faut pas que je fasse la piplette !

Et surtout, je fais un gros bisous à Jessy Lee ( tu me manques !!! TTT.TTT ), Yunalesca.09 ( envoie-moi vite un e-mail ! ), Iroko ( la suite ! Je l'attends toujours ! Tu sais de quoi je parle ! ... ) et Kyo Maxwell ( Bon courage pour le boulot ! C'est dur, mais tu vas y arriver ! ) que j'adore ! Et allez lire leurs fics, elles sont géniales !

Et aussi à vous tous, très chers fans, qui me donnez toute mon inspiration et ma niaque !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4**

Duo s'enfuit dans une banlieue inhabitée ...

Duo : _... j'ai été nul ... NUL !!! Jusqu'au bout !!!... putain, j'ai avoué que j'avais ... des sentiments pour ... non, il ne faut pas que j'm'accroche ! À personne ! JE NE VEUX PAS !!!_

Des larmes perlent sur ses joues, alors qu'il trouve un coin tranquille dans la pénombre, où personne ne pourra le trouver ... même pas cet imbécile ... Il se laisse glisser, dos au mur, et se recroqueville, tremblant.

Duo : _... je ne veux plus le revoir ... faut que j'arrête de le voir ... que je l'évite ... oui, c'est ça ... faut que je l'évite ..._

Il continue à se torturer l''esprit, à se ressasser de mauvais souvenirs, et à se persuader de ne plus revoir Heero ... quelqu'un s'accroupit devant lui ...

Heero : ... Duo ...

Une main se pose sur son épaule ... il ne veux pas qu'il le touche ...

Duo : ... va-t-en ...

Heero : ...

Elle se pose encore.

Heero : ... arrête de me repousser ... ça ne résoudra rien ...

Cette fois, Duo se laisse faire ... mais il ne supporte pas plus sa présence ...

Duo : ... résoudre quoi ?...

Heero : ... tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ... non ?...

Duo : ... non ... j'vois pas ... maintenant, casse-toi ...

Heero : Je ne partirai pas ... tant que tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui ne va pas ...

Duo : ... "ce qui ne va pas", "ce qui ne va pas", ... je vais **très** bien ..._ casse-toi ... reste pas là ..._

Heero : ... je sais que ça ne va pas ... sinon tu ne passerais pas ton temps à fuir ...

Duo : Mais qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre !?

Heero : ... je m'inquiète beaucoup ...

Duo : T'as vraiment pas à t'en faire !

Heero : Je suis naïf, mais ne suis pas dupe ...

Duo : Arrête de te faire des idées à tout !

Heero : !!!

Heero se lève brusquement.

Heero, s'emportant : Et toi, arrête de me renvoyer tout le temps dans les orties !!! Tu vas tout me dire !!! Parce que moi ... moi je ... ça m'énerve de te voir comme ça !!! Et ça me fait mal !!! Alors tu vas me dire ce que tu as sur le coeur !!! PARCE QUE JE NE VAIS PLUS TENIR !!!

Duo : ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... tu ... je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles ...

Heero : Oh que si je vais m'en mêler !!!

Duo : ... je ne veux pas t'impliquer dans quelque chose qui ne te concerne pas ...

Heero : Si, ça me concerne !!! Parce que ... parce que je t'aime, merde !!!

Duo : ...

Heero : Mais monsieur s'en fout, comme je peux le constater ! Ah ! Tu veux bien me "rouler une pelle", mais sur le plan sentimental ... pfff ! Zéro ! ZE-RO !!!

Duo : ..._ je ... ne voulais pas m'attacher à toi ... c'est pas que je ne t'aime pas ! Moi aussi je t'aime ... mais ... je ne peux pas ... c'est l'impression que je te donne ... c'est de ma faute ... j'aurais dû ... être franc avec toi ... mais ... je suis trop faible pour ça ... j'ai agi en ... égoïste ..._

Duo se met à sangloter un peu. Ce qui étonne franchement Heero ...

Heero, s'en voulant un peu : ... je ... excuse-moi !... je me suis emporté et ... et ...

Duo : ... non ... tu as raison ... c'est toi qui as raison ... je ne fais ... aucun effort ... je suis ... nul ... un sale con ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... c'est que ... j'ai ... j'ai peur ... de tout le monde ... des gens dans la rue ... de ton père ... et même des mecs !... mais la personne qui me fait le plus peur ... par dessus tout ... c'est ... c'est ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... toi ...

Heero : ... mais ... pourquoi tu as peur ?... je sais que tu as peur ... mais je veux savoir ... pourquoi ?...

Duo : ..._ et moi, je ne veux pas que tu saches ..._

Heero : ...

Heero se baisse encore à la hauteur de Duo.

Heero : ... dis-moi ... s'il te plaît ...

Duo : ..._ non ... ne me force pas ... je ne veux pas ... mais je ne veux plus fuir ... c'est bien ce que tu veux ... hein ?... _

Heero : ...

Duo : ...Sa...Sasuke...

Heero : Hein ?

Duo : ...ce...connard...

Heero : ... qui est Sasuke ?...

Duo : ... c'est ... c'est mon ... mon beau-père ...

Heero : ... ! ...

Duo : ... enfin ... mon ex beau-père ... il est mort ...

Heero : ... ah ...

Duo : ... si cette enflure n'avait pas été là ... je ne serais pas devenu ce que je suis ... même les autres ... ils ne m'auraient pas suivi ...

Heero : ... _qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec cet homme ?..._

Duo : ... ma mère ... a divorcé avec mon père quand j'avais 11 ans, j'habitais à Kyoto à cette époque-là ... ça a été assez dur pour moi ... mais je m'y suis vite fait ... c'est pas ça qui m'a fait devenir ce que je suis ... mais ma mère, elle ... ça l'a mit dans un état de déprime constante ... c'était surtout pour elle que je m'inquiétais ... puis ... Sasuke est arrivé ...

**FLASH BACK**

Duo sort du collège. Il vient de passer son brevet. Avec 2 ans d'avance. Et il est content. Souriant, un vrai petit ange. Il est avec Quatre, Trowa et Wufei, élèves de 6ème, qui n'ont rien à voir eux aussi avec ce qu'il deviendront plus tard ...

Duo : Je vais rentrer chez moi ! Maman et Sasuke m'attendent ! Et vous, vous allez où ?

Quatre : On va sûrement rentrer à l'orphelinat ...

Trowa : Les heures de sorties sont très strictes ...

Wufei : Hum ... des fois, j'en ai marre des horaires ... j'aimerais bien sortir un peu ...

Trowa : C'est vrai ...

Duo : Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ?

Quatre : Non, ça ira !

Duo : Ben ... je viens vous voir demain !

Les trois autres ( et oui, ça reste les trois autres ! lol ) : À demain, Duo !

Duo, déjà en route : Ouais !

Il repart chez lui. Arrivé au bercail ...

Duo : Bonjour !

Mère de Duo : Bonjour, mon chéri !

Elle lui fait une bise.

Mère de Duo : Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Duo : Oui !

Sasuke, arrivant : Ah, Duo ! Salut !

Duo : Sasuke !

Sasuke : Ca s'est bien passé, à l'école ?

Duo : Oui !

Sasuke : Ils vont bien tes copains ?

Duo : Oui ! Ils sont contents que ce soient les vacances !

Sasuke : Eh ouais ! C'est les vacances ! Tu vas pouvoir faire le fou toute la journée !

Mère de Duo, avec un sourire triste : ... hum ...

Duo : Dis maman ! On ira à la piscine demain ?

Mère de Duo : Oui, on pourra même inviter tes copains si tu veux !

Duo, le prenant dans ses bras : Génial ! Merci maman !

Il se tourne vers Sasuke.

Duo : Je peux appeler l'orphelinat maintenant ?

Sasuke : Bien sûr !

Duo : Ouais !

Il part au téléphone. Il téléphone à ses copains pour les inviter ...

Wufei, au téléphone : Et si tu passais chez nous pour voir les Dragon Ball ?

Duo : Ah ouais ! Je veux bien ! Mais faut que je demande à maman ...

Il décolle le combiné de son oreille.

Duo : Maman ! Ils veulent que j'aille regarder la télé avec eux ! Je peux ?

Mère de Duo : Tu peux, mais ne rentre pas trop tard !

Sasuke, regardant la mère de Duo : ...

Duo : Merci !

Il reprend le combinet.

Duo : C'est bon ! J'arrive tout de suite !... ouais, à tout de suite !

Un peu plus tard, sur son petit vélo, Duo se précipite à l'orphelinat. Sa mère et Sasuke lui ont rappellé tous les conseils de sécurité avant qu'il ne parte. Comme toujours. Duo pédale très vite, avec un grand sourire ...

µµµµµµ

Juste après son départ ...

Sasuke, après avoir fermé la porte : Duo ne va pas rentrer tôt, comme toujours ...

Mère de Duo : Oui, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête !

Sasuke, lui prenant les épaules : On va être seuls un moment ...

Mère de Duo, enlevant ses mains avant de se diriger vers la cuisine : Non, je n'ai pas envie ... une autre fois ...

Sasuke, avec un air innocent : ... mais moi, c'est maintenant que j'ai envie ...

Mère de Duo : Non, j'ai dit !...

Sasuke : ...

Plus tard, à l'orphelinat ...

Duo : T'as vu comment Son Goku l'a terrassé ?!

Trowa : C'était la classe !

Quatre : lol

Duo : On fait quoi, maintenant ?

Wufei : J'en sais rien ...

Quatre : On peut jouer aux cartes !

Trowa : Non, j'ai pas envie ...

Quatre : Ah ... au Monopoly alors !

Wufei : Pas ce jeu, il m'énerve ...

Quatre : Ben ... Duo, qu'est-ce qui te fait envie ?

Duo : Ce que vous voulez, je m'en fiche !

Wufei : ... nous ... on a fait le tour de tous les jeux de cette maison ...

Trowa et Quatre : Hum ...

Duo : ...

Trowa : À vrai dire, on s'ennuit, ici ...

Quatre : L'endroit est déprimant, il ne se passe jamais rien ...

Wufei : On reste plantés devant la télé, on écoute les enfants pleurer leurs parents, et ... voilà.

Quatre : Duo, on en a marre, de l'orphelinat ... on est ici depuis notre naissance, et même si on ne regrette pas des parents aimés, on est fatigué de cet environnement ... mais bon, c'est notre maison ici ... on ne peut pas se permettre de la renier ...

Duo : Oui, je comprends ...

Vers 20 heures ...

Duo : Il faut que je me dépêche ! Je n'ai pas envie de me faire engueuler !

Wufei : Dépêche-toi, alors !

Duo, enfourchant son vélo : Ouais ! À demain !

Les trois autres, le regardant partir : À demain !

Duo pédale vite vite vite pour rentrer chez lui !

µµµµµµ

Arrivé à destination ...

Duo, ouvrant la porte avec un sourire rayonnant : Coucou !

Mère de Duo, en sous-vêtements, couverte de bleus, se précipitant sur lui : NE RESTE PAS LÀ !!! VA-T-EN !!!

Duo, pétrifié : ...

Un coup de feu retentit. Sa mère tombe sur lui, inerte, morte.

Duo, n'y croyant pas : ... maman ... maman ... qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Maman !!!

Sasuke : ... elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter ...

Duo lève sa tête vers Sasuke.

Duo : ...Sa...suke...

Sasuke charge son arme à feu, et la pointe sur Duo.

Duo : !!!

L'adolescent court vers lui pour lui bloquer le bras. Sasuke force, mais Duo lui tord le bras, si bien qu'il a du mal à le contrer. Sans réfléchir, il tire ...

Duo : ...

Duo lui retire son arme à feu le plus vite possible, mais l'homme de peut plus faire un geste de plus. Il est tombé raide mort sur le carrelage de l'entrée. Il regarde ses deux parents complètements inertes. Sans vie. Il est immobile, traumatisé. Il se croit en plein cauchemar. La respiration hatelante, il tremble de tous ses membres. La porte s'ouvre avec fracas.

Policier : Que se passe-t-il ici !?!

Policière, le suivant : !!!

Elle découvre Duo, tout seul, en pleine crise de panique ... elle s'approche doucement de lui ...

Policière : ...

Duo, murmurant : ... maman ... Sasuke ... maman ... Sasuke ... maman ...

Policière : ... il a l'air traumatisé ...

Elle le retourne.

Policière : Viens avec nous ...

Duo : LÂCHEZ-MOI !!!

Policière : Viens !

Duo : NON !!! LÂCHEZ-MOI !!!

Les policiers viennent aider la femme. Duo se débat et hurle de toute ses forces, mais rien y fait ...

µµµµµµ

2 jours plus tard, dans une salle d'interrogatoire ...

Commissaire : Donc, je récapitule ce qu'à dit le gamin : il est rentré de l'orphelinat, où il a vu ses copains, et quand il est rentré, il a vu Kaori Awara de son nom de jeune fille à moitié nue. Sasuke Satoshi l'a tué et alors qu'il voulait tuer Duo Maxwell ici présent, ce ... petit lui a tordu le bras et, de ce fait, l'agresseur s'est tué lui-même ... et la seule preuve qu'il avance, c'est cette arme à feu ... c'est bien ça ?

Policière : Oui, c'est cela ... et le détecteur de mensonges n'a rien montré d'anormal, si ce n'est qu'une légère angoisse tout au long de l'interrogatoire ...

Commissaire : ... oui ... mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi il tenait l'arme à feu ...

Policière : Vous osez le soupçonner !?!

Duo, étonné de la réaction de la policière : ...

Commissaire : Comment pouvez-vous tirer des conclusions aussi vite ?! Vous ne venez pas de me dire qu'il était angoissé pendant l'interrogatoire ?

Policière : Je vous signale qu'il vient de perdre ses parents !!! Il est dans cet état d'angoisse depuis que je l'ai trouvé !!!

Commissaire : Taisez-vous !

Policière : Les empreintes trouvées sur cette arme à feu correspondent bien à celles du petit, mais aussi à celles de M. Satoshi ! De plus, on a des preuves que la femme a été violée !...

Commissaire : Mme Yuy !!! Je n'en peux plus de vous entendre me contredire à chaque fois !!! Duo Maxwell est coupable, vous m'entendez !?! COUPABLE !!! DE LA MORT DE M. SATOSHI !!!

Duo, les larmes aux yeux : Laissez-moi en dehors de tout ça !!! Je n'y suis pour rien !!! Je ne l'ai pas tué !!!

Commissaire : TAISEZ-VOUS !!!

Il se tourne vers Mme Yuy.

Commissaire : Et vous, je ne veux plus JAMAIS vous voir !!! SORTEZ D'ICI !!!

Mme Yuy : ... je ne veux plus vous voir vous non plus !!! SALE CON !!!

Et elle sort, enragée ...

Commissaire : Alors ? Vous ne voulez toujours pas avouer ?

Duo, pleurant : JE VOUS REPÈTE QUE JE N'AI RIEN FAIT !!!

Commissaire, parlant aux policiers qui surveillent l'entrée de la salle : Très bien. Emmenez-le dans une cellule.

Duo : NOOOOOON !!! JE N'AI RIEN FAIIIIIIIIIT !!!

Dans la cellule ...

Duo :

Un policier vient le voir. Il lui ouvre.

Le policier : Téléphone, pour vous ...

Duo : ...

Il l'emmène à une salle. Il lui passe le téléphone.

Duo : ... allô ?...

Quatre, dans le téléphone, la gorge prise : Tu vas bien !?! On a eu très peur !!!...

Il entend les deux autres qui sont dans le même état que Quatre.

Duo, cherchant à les rassurer : ... oui ... oui ... je vais bien ...

Plus tard ...

Duo : ...

Dans sa case, il regarde à travers les barreaux. Un policier monte la garde pas loin.

Duo, s'approchant des barreaux : Eh, m'sieur !

Le policier : ?

Duo : J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes ...

Le policier : ...

Il ouvre la porte ... Duo en profite pour lui donner un coup de poing dans le nez.

Duo : Merci, m'sieur !

Le policier, le poursuivant : Reviens-là, toi !!!

Duo est plus rapide que lui. Il sort dans la rue, et arrive à le semer. Ca a été plus facile que prévu ...

µµµµµµ

Le soir, il arrive devant l'orphelinat. Il regarde la fenêtre du premier étage d'un air déterminé. Il ramasse des cailloux et les lance à la fenêtre. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre ...

Wufei : DUO !?!

Quatre : Comment ça, Duo !?!

Deux autres têtes surgissent de la fenêtre.

Quatre : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !?! Comment tu as fait pour sortir de prison !?!

Duo : Vous m'avez dit que vous en aviez marre de l'orphelinat, non ?

Les autres, se regardant : ...

Duo : J'vous propose de venir avec moi ! Je pars loin d'ici !

Les autres : ...

Plus tard ...

Wufei, avec Quatre et Trowa, devant l'orphelinat : On est suivi ?

Duo : Oui, on doit partir maintenant ...

Trowa et Quatre : ...

Duo : Allez ! Pas de temps à perdre !

Wufei aquiesce d'un signe de tête. Ils partent en courant, vers la sortie de la ville ... Quatre et Trowa restent plantés là ...

Quatre : ... je le sens mal ...

Trowa, ravalant sa salive : ...

Il se tourne vers lui.

Trowa : Quatre ... je ne sais pas ce qu'il va arriver ... mais ... je voulais que tu saches que ...

Quatre, anxieux : ...

Trowa : ... que je t'aime ...

Quatre : ... Trowa ...

Duo : QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES !?!

Trowa, prenant sa main : On y va ...

Quatre : ... je t'aime aussi ...

Trowa sourit une fraction de seconde, avant de suivre les autres avec Quatre ... Des policiers arrivent.

Duo : VITE !!!

Un homme sort d'une voiture, sans l'éteindre, pour entrer dans un bureau de tabac ...

Duo : J'ai une idée ...

Il court vers la voiture.

Wufei : !!!

Duo, ouvrant les portes : MONTEZ !!!

Les trois autres : _... il est fou !!!_

Malgré tout, ils le suivent. Duo prend le volant.

Duo : Accrochez-vous !!!

Il appuie sur le champignon. Le propriétaire de la voiture leur court derrière, et les policiers les suivent toujours. Ils arrivent à l'extérieur de la ville. En pleine crambrousse. Ils foncent tout droit vers une pente raide ...

Wufei : RALENTIS !!!

Duo : JE NE SAIS PAS OÙ SONT LES FREINS !!!

Quatre et Trowa, collés l'un à l'autre : ...

La voiture fait un vol plané dans la pente.

Duo : SAUTEZ TOUS !!! MAINTENANT !!!

Ils ouvrent toutes les portes en sautent de la voiture. Ils tombent sur le sol, roulant jusqu'aux buissons, se griffant au contact des branches. La voiture attérit beaucoup plus loin ... et brûle. Ils regardent tous la voiture brûler, en pleurant ; Duo dans son coin, Wufei tremblant, Quatre et Trowa se serrant l'un contre l'autre pour se rassurer l'un et l'autre ...

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Heero semble perdu ...

Duo : ... j'ai été interrogé par la police ... ils étaient tous persuadés que c'était moi, le coupable ... sauf une nana qui a tout fait pour me sortir du pétrin ... elle, elle me croyait ... elle savait que je n'y étais pour rien ... mais elle n'a pas réussi à prendre ma défense ... elle s'est faite virée, et on m'a jugé coupable ! Je suis recherché depuis 8 ans ! 8 ans, tu te rends compte !?! À fuir les flics du matin au soir !!! Et y a que les mecs pour m'aider !!! Il m'ont suivi parce qu'il croyaient en moi !!!... c'était qu'un accident ... c'était qu'un accident ! J'ai rien fait !! J'AI RIEN FAIT !!! POURQUOI PERSONNE NE VEUX ME CROIRE !?!

Heero : Duo !!!

Il le prend précipitemment dans ses bras, et le serre de toutes ses forces.

Heero, les larmes aux yeux : ... moi, je te crois ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ... je te crois ... je sais que tu ne mens pas ...

Il le berce un peu. Duo s'accroche à lui fortement, plonge sa tête dans son cou ...

Duo : ... merci ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... p'tit con ...

Heero : !...

Heero sourit un peu. Il continue à le câliner ... et à pleurer en même temps que lui. Duo n'avait jamais parlé de ça auparavant. À quiconque. Heero l'a écouté ... et lui fait confiance. Rien d'autre ne lui importe. Il est là, et l'a compris ... Il s'est débarrassé d'un poids si lourd ...

Duo continue de pleurer, encore et encore ... Heero a du mal à supporter ses pleurs, ça lui fait de plus en plus mal ...

Heero, le lâchant : ... Duo ...

Il essuie les larmes de son ami.

Heero : ...

Duo : ...

Il glisse une main sur sa joue, tend ses lèvres vers lui ... il sent son souffle ...

Un chat, derrière eux : Myaaaah !

Heero, qui est à même pas 1 cm des lèvres de Duo : ... oh ! Il est trop mignon le petit chat !

Et il va voir le chat !

Duo, perplexe : ...

Duo en a marre ... mais putain ! C'est quand qu'il va pouvoir l'embrasser, merde !?!

Heero, lui tendant le chat : Tiens ! Fais-lui un câlin ! Ca te fera du bien !

Duo : ... mais ... QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI À FOUTRE D'UN CHAT !?! C'EST MOI QUI AI BESOIN DE CÂLINS !!!_ ON DIRAIT QUE LE CHAT A PLUS D'IMPORTANCE POUR TOI QUE MOI J'EN AI !!!_

Heero, lui mettant le chat dans les bras : Ben justement !

Duo, qui a le chat dans les bras : ... euuuuh ...

Le chat : Myaaah !!!

Duo, faisant légèrement la gueule : ... groumf ...

Une voix au loin : Neko !

Le chat, frétillant des moustaches : Tilt ! 

Et le chat se barre en courant !

Heero et Duo : ...

Heero : ... tu veux que je te raccompagnes à l'hôtel ?

Duo : ... ouais ... si tu veux ...

Duo le devance. Alors qu'il continue le chemin, Heero vient se coller à lui.

Heero : ...

Duo : ...

L'homme sourit légèrement ...

Duo : _Si je ne t'avais pas, je ne serais pas ce que je serais devenu plus tard ... merci Heero ..._

Puis coninue son chemin, avec l'adolescent contre lui ...

**Tsuzuku !**


	5. Chapter 5

Ouin ! Pôv' Duo ! J'vous assure que j'ai failli pleurer quand j'ai écrit !

C'est vrai !

Et c'est Tohru qui vous parle ! Ben ouais, fallait bien que je vous le dise ! Imaginez que c'est un mec qui arrive à l'improviste, ou encore pire, un imposteur !

... euh ...

Désolée, je délire tout le temps, en ce moment ...

Eh oui, je suis tarée !

Bon allez, je vous laisse la suite ! En oubliant pas de faire plein de bisous à Jessy Lee, Yunie, Kyô et Iroko ! Allez lire leurs fics ! Surtout Jessy Lee, elle est toute nouvelle !

Et aussi pleins de gros bisous à vous, cher lecteurs !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5**

Les deux amoureux rentrent à l'hôtel. Il est 17H, et le soleil commence à se coucher ... Heero est dans la chambre de Duo, avec celui-ci naturellement.

Heero : Ah ! Mon père va prendre du service dans 1 heure !

Duo : Hum.

Heero : Tu vas mieux ?

Duo : Ca va, t'inquiète pas pour moi ...

Heero : Hn.

Duo : ...

Heero : ...

Ils se regardent longuement ...

Duo : ...

Il pousse Heero sur le lit ...

Heero : Ah !

Et monte dessus. Il se met à quatre pattes au dessus de lui ...

Heero, cramoisi : ...

Duo : _... cette fois, c'est la bonne ... je vais l'embrasser, lui rouler une pelle, lui coller un patin ... L'EM-BRAS-SER !... et personne ne m'empêchera de le faire cette fois !..._

Heero, tellement rouge que c'est indescriptible : ...

Il ravale sa salive, se prépare.

Heero, avec un tête de jeune fille effarouchée et des yeux de cocker genre "... embrasse-moi ..." : ...

Duo se penche sur lui, tend ses lèvres ... La porte s'ouvre avec fracas.

Duo, tournant sa tête vers la porte : QUOI EN...core...

Heero : ...

Wufei, devant la porte avec Quatre et Trowa : ... grrrrrrrr ...

Duo : ...

Wufei entre et le prend par la tignasse et le lève.

Duo : AÏE !!! PUTAIN, LÂCHE-MOI !!! AÏE !!!

Il l'emmène à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Wufei : IL EST AVEC TOI, IL A COURU DANS LES RUES POUR TE TROUVER, ET TOI TU NE PENSES QU'À LE SAUTER !!!

Duo : C'est pas vrai !!!

Wufei : À QUATRE PATTES SUR LUI !?! TU PARLES !!!

Duo : LÂCHE-MOI BOUFFON !!! J'PEUX PAS ÊTRE TRANQUILLE AVEC LUI, MERDE !?!

Wufei : TU VAS VOIR, JE VAIS TE TIRER LES OREILLES, MOI !!! Y A DES GNONS QUI SE PERDENT !!!

Duo : ARRÊTE DE JOUER LES MÈRES POULES, T'ES CHIANT !!! ET DEVANT HEERO EN PLUS !!!

Wufei : TU TE FOUS DE MOI, LÀ !?!

Heero, levé, un sourire gêné affiché sur son visage : ... bon ben ... je crois que je vais rentrer ... salut !

Il part faire une bise à Duo.

Heero, à Duo : Je t'aime.

Duo, cramoisi : ...

Et Heero sort, les laissant seuls.

Duo : ... euh ... RENTRE CHEZ TOI !!!

Wufei : ...

Duo : ...

Tous : ...

Duo : C'est d'ta faute si il est parti !

Wufei : Comment ça, de ma faute ?!

Quatre et Trowa : Arrêtez, tous les deux !

Quatre : Vous êtes vraiment **graves** ! Vous vous en rendez compte au moins ?

Trowa : Pire que des gamins !

Wufei et Duo : ... ouais ...

Tous : ...

Duo : ... j'veux PLUS VOUS VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !!!

Les trois autres : Euh, ouais !

Ils s'en vont.

Duo : ...

Il se laisse tomber sur le lit.

Duo : _... putain ... à deux doigts ... le jour où je le lui donnerais, bordel ce que je serais heureux !_

Il expire profondément.

Duo : _... "je t'aime" ..._

Il rougit **très** fortement ...

Duo : _Mais pourquoi il m'a sorti ça, ce p'tit con ?!... je t'aime, moi aussi ... j'aurais dû lui répondre, putain !..._

Il regarde par la fenêtre.

Duo : _... la prochaine fois que je le verrais, ce sera la première chose que je lui dirais ..._

Il sourit.

Duo : _... je suis content de penser à autre chose qu'à jouer les branleurs dans les rues ... ça fait du bien ..._

Il ferme les yeux, se laisse guider par ses pensées tendres ... et s'endort ...

µµµµµµ

Trowa : Fais pas de bruit, y a Duo qui dort ...

Duo : J'vous entends !

Trowa : ... ah ... on t'a réveillé ?

Duo, encore endormi : ... ouais ...

Quatre : ... c'est pas dans tes habitudes de dormir à cette heure-ci ...

Duo : ... et alors ?...

Il regarde autour de lui.

Duo : ... l'est où, Wufei ?...

Quatre : On l'a perdu. On était en train de se plotter avec Trowa quand tout à coup ...

Trowa : ... plus de Wufei !

Duo : ... ah ...

Pendant ce temps là ...

Wufei, essouflé : _... il faut que je le rattrappe_

Il entre de justesse dans le métro, qui est rempli. Ils sont tous collés les uns aux autres. Et Wufei, lui, est collé à la personne qu'il voulait voir ...

Le personne en question : ... tiens ...

Wufei, tout rouge : ...

Treize : ... je ne vous ai pas déjà vu quelque part ?...

Wufei, cramoisi : ... euh ... si ... euh ...

Treize lui affiche un sourire si rayonnant que Wufei ne peut s'empêcher de lui envoyer un sourire ... béta.

Treize : Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Wufei : ...Wu...Wufei !...je m'appelle Wufei !...

Treize : Wufei ... c'est un très joli nom ...

Wufei, encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà : ... euh ... merci ...

Treize : ... moi, je m'appelle Treize ... Treize Kushrenada ...

Wufei : ... euh ... oui ... _il va me prendre pour un con, c'est sûr ..._

Treize : Ne soyez pas timide ...

Wufei : Non ! Je ne suis pas timide...euh...

Il ne peut pas résister à le reluquer ... c'est plus fort que lui !

Treize : Vous allez où ?

Wufei : Moi !?! Euh ...

Treize : ...

Wufei : ... je suis venu ... par hazard ...

Treize : Par hazard ?

Wufei : Oui !...enfin...ça m'arrive parfois !...euh...

Treize : ...

Wufei, d'un rouge indescriptible : ... je voulais vous ... vous revoir ...

Treize : ... ah ...

Wufei : ...

Treize : Je pensais rentrer chez moi, mais que diriez-vous d'aller au restaurant, ce soir ?

Wufei : ...euh...je dois...rentrer vite...euh...

Treize : ... vous faites un allez-retour ?...

Wufei : Non ! Ce serait très con de ma part !

Il regarde ailleurs ...

Wufei : _... et merde, j'ai dit une injure devant un bourge !_

Treize : ... vous êtes sûr de faire demi-tour, après ?...

Wufei, bouillant sur place : ...

Treize : ...

Wufei : ... d'accord ...

Treize : Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire !

Wufei : ...

À l'hôtel Taiko ...

Duo : Vous pensez qu'il reviendra quand ?

Trowa : J'sais pas.

Duo : ... ouais ...

Trowa : ... on fait quoi ?...

Duo : Vous pouvez pas prendre des décisions vous même ?

Trowa : Mais c'est toi le boss.

Duo : Y a pas de boss. Y a Duo, mais pas de boss.

Quatre : Ca va ?

Duo : Bein sûr ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller mal ?!

Quatre : ... euh ... non ... mais t'es bizarre ...

Duo : Et alors ?

Quatre : ... ben ... voilà, quoi ...

Trowa : ...

Duo : À vrai dire, j'ai la dalle, alors on va bouffer !

Trowa : Et Wufei ?

Duo : Et ben il aura qu'à manger quand il sera arrivé ! Merde !

Trowa : ...

Et ils descendent manger.

µµµµµµ

Le soir ...

Trowa ... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ...

Quatre, dans les bras de Trowa : ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ !!!

Duo, regardant le plafond : ...

Il s'emmitoufle dans ses couettes.

Duo : _... faudrait peut-être que je pense à dormir ..._

Il ferme les yeux ...

_** Il se réveille dans un champs de fleurs ... **_

**_Duo, horrifié : Bordel, qu'est-ce que je fous là ?!_**

_** Il y a des bisounours partout ! **_

**_Duo : ... par Lucifer, c'est encore pire que l'enfer !!!_**

**_Heero : Duo !_**

_** Il court vers lui en robe de mariée, un bouquet à la main ... **_

**_Duo : !!!!!!!!!!... mais ... que ..._**

**_Heero : Mon Duo à moi !_**

Duo : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Quatre : Dors ! C'est rien ! Rendors-toi ! Reprends tes esprits ! Calme-toi !

Duo : ... d'accord ...

Et il se rendort.

**_Duo, prenant les épaules d'Heero : ... enlève cette robe, tu fais peur ..._**

**_Heero : ... mais ... tu m'avais dit que tu voulais m'épouser, non ?..._**

**_Duo : Oui, mais je préfèrerais que tu sois en ... costume masculin, tu comprends ?_**

**_Heero : ... mais ... j'ai toujours rêvé de porter une robe de mariée ..._**

**_Duo : C'est que ... ça te vas pas ..._**

**_Heero : ..._**

_** Il se met à chialer ... **_

**_Duo : Ne pleure pas ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser ! Mais je ne voulais pas te mentir non plus !... excuse-moi ..._**

**_Heero : Non, c'est pas grave ... tu as raison, je me suis emballé ..._**

_** Et il repart dans une cabane. Puis le champs de fleurs disparaît, pour devenir la ville. Shinjuku. Et la cabane est devenu son appartement. Heero en ressort en costume de marié pour homme. Très beau, très classe, et beaucoup plus Homme ( avec un grand H ! ). **_

**_Heero : C'est bon, je suis prêt ... on y va ?_**

**_Duo : Ouais._**

_** Il se dirigent vers l'Eglise. **_

**_Duo : Eh ... tu m'embrasses ?_**

**_Heero : Euh ... pourquoi n'attendrait-on pas la fin du mariage ? On pourra s'embrasser après ..._**

**_Duo : Mais j'ai envie de t'embrasser maintenant ..._**

**_Heero : Attends, je veux que notre premier baiser soit romantique !_**

**_Duo : Mais ... c'est déjà romantique ... non ?_**

**_Heero : Sois patient !_**

Duo, levant son buste : Ah non, là j'pourrais pas !!!

C'est le matin. Y a personne. Quatre et Trowa sont déjà levés.

Duo : ... putain ... c'était quoi, c'te cauchemar ?...

Il se lève.

µµµµµµ

Plus tard, il descend ...

Trowa : PUTAIN, ON T'A PAS VU DE LA NUIT !!!

Wufei : ET ALORS !?! JE FAIS C'QUE J'VEUX !!!

Quatre : ON S'EST INQUIÉTÉS, NOUS !!!

Wufei : MAIS JE VAIS TRÈS BIEN !!!

Quatre : MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ON EN SAVAIT !?!

Trowa : TU DISPARAÎS, COMME CA, DANS LA NATURE !!!

Duo : **C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL DÈS LE MATIN !?!**

Les trois autres : ...

Le téléphone sonne. Le barman, répond.

Barman : Il y a-t-il un Duo Maxwell, ici ?

Duo, surpris : C'est moi ...

Barman : Tenez.

Duo prend le téléphone.

Duo : Allô ?

Heero, au téléphone : Duo, c'est moi !

Duo, décidé et plein d'entrain : Heero, je t'aime !

Heero : Hein ?

Tout le monde le regarde dans pièce ...

Duo, écarlate : ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... euh ... bonjour ...

Heero : ... comment-vas tu ?

Duo : ... très bien ... j'viens de m'lever ...

Heero : Je t'appelle parce que j'aimerais qu'on se voit, aujourd'hui ...

Duo : ... un ... un rendez-vous ?!

Heero : Ben oui ... on pourrait sortir ensemble, non ?

Duo, écarlate : ... euh ... oui ...

Heero : On se retrouve à quelle heure ?

Duo : Ben ... euh ...

Heero : On mange ensemble ?

Duo : Euh ...

Heero : À midi ?

Duo : ... et tes parents ... ils seront d'accord ?...

Heero : Oui, bien sûr ! Ils me font entièrement confiance !

Duo : ... bon ... ben ... d'accord ...

Heero : Alors à midi devant la boutique de goodies de Shinjuku !

Duo : ... ouais ... à midi ...

Heero : Duo ...

Duo : Hum ?

Heero : ... je t'aime aussi ...

Heero raccroche, laissant un Duo plus que cramoisi.

Duo, rendant le combinet au barman : ... merci ...

Il de dirige vers la sortie de l'hôtel.

Quatre : Eh ! Où tu vas ?!

Duo : ... j'ai un rencard ...

Les trois autres : Hein ?

Et il sort.

**Tsuzuku !**


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou ! C'est Tohru !

Comment ça gaze sur Interloche ?

Maintenant, c'est à moi que vous avez à faire ! Attention les yeux ! BANZAÏ !!!

... ouh là ... je délire complètement ...

Bon, je suppose que je devrais mettre la suite parce que là je vous vois vous impatienter, vous êtes en train de vous dire "Putain, ce qu'elle est chiante, Tohru ! Elle peut pas nous lâcher ?" ...

... ça fait plaisir ... T.T

Bon, c'est pas grave ! C'est juste mes idées, pardon d'être aussi PESSIMISTE !!! Je suis totalement timbrée, en ce moment ...

Je vais vous mettre la suite ! Bisous à tous, je vous adore !

Bisous !!!

La suite !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6**

Duo traverse les rues.

Duo : _... bon ... c'est mon premier rendez-vous ... faut que je sois agréable, nickel mais bon, ça, c'est pas gagné ..._

Il regarde les boutiques.

Duo : _... et si je lui faisais un cadeau ?_

Il réfléchit.

Duo : _... ouais, je pense que c'est une bonne idée ... ça lui fera plaisir ..._

Duo regarde les vitrines d'un peu tous les magasins. Il cherche, cherche, cherche pendant une plombe ...

Duo : _Bon ... je prends quoi ?... bordel, ça fait niais ces trucs ! Mais ce qui m'emmerde surtout, c'est que je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dans ses trucs d'otaku !... mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui plaire ? Des fleurs ? Ah non ! J'ai pas envie de passer pour un con dans les rues !... et puis merde, je vais choisir un truc bien et puis voilà ..._

Il trouve quelque chose dans une boutique.

Duo : _... ça lui irait bien ... c'est joli en plus ... allez, je prends ça ..._

Il part acheter l'objet et ressort de la boutique. Il part en chemin du point de rendez-vous.

Duo : _Heechan ... j'espère que ça va te plaire ..._

Il arrive en même temps que son petit-ami. Celui-ci lui fait des grand signes de mains. Il tient quelque chose dans ses bras ...

Heero : Bonjour !

Duo : Salut ...

Heero : Tu vas bien ?

Duo : Oui, et toi ?

Heero : Très bien ... tiens, c'est pour toi ...

Heero lui met un énorme bouquet de roses dans les bras.

Duo, cramoisi : Ah ... euh ... merci ...

Heero, le regardant amoureusement : ...

Duo : ... euh ... moi aussi ... j'ai quelque chose pour toi ... c'est pas des fleurs, mais bon ...

Heero : lol

Duo sort un petit collier en argent : une chaînette avec au bout une croix gothique, ornée de petits diams. Il est assez joli ...

Heero : Oh ... il est magnifique ...

Duo : ... je savais pas si ça te plairait ... mais j'ai pensé que ça t'irait bien ...

Il lui met autour du cou. Heero regarde un peu mieux le pendentif.

Heero : ... j'aime vraiment beaucoup ...

Duo, serrant le bouquet contre lui : ... alors c'est bien ...

Heero tourne la tête. Duo regarde le ciel.

Duo : _... je me sens vraiment bien ... je ne me souviens pas m'être senti aussi bien ... depuis très longtemps ..._

Il pose son regard sur Heero.

Duo : ...

Il met une main sur son épaule.

Heero, rouge : ...

Duo :

Il se penche sur Heero ...

Un homme en vélo : ATTENTION !!!

Il bouscule Duo. Ses lèvres, au lieu de se poser sur celles de son amant, accostent juste à côté, même si elles touchent un peu le bord ...

Duo, très rouge : _... j'ai touché ... le bord des ses lèvres ... je l'ai presque embrassé ..._

Heero, dans le même état : ...

Heero et Duo, cramoisis : ...

Heero : ... alors ... on y va ?...

Duo : ... ouais ...

Ils se mettent en chemin.

Duo : On va manger où ?

Heero : Tu verras !

Duo : _Pitié, pas dans un endroit pour otaku avec plein de petites filles et de timbrés fans des petites filles aux pouvoirs magiques qu'ils voient à la télé ! Brrrrrr ..._

Heero : J'ai voulu qu'on passe un très bon moment alors j'ai longtemps cherché le restaurant alors que je donnais la becquée à ma petite soeur !

Duo : T'as une petite soeur ?

Heero : Oui ! Elle a tout juste 1 an ! Elle marche mais elle ne parle pas encore ! C'est une timide !

Duo : Comment elle s'appelle ?

Heero : Setsuko !

Duo : Ah ... c'est un joli prénom !

Heero : Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai choisi ! J'avais le choix entre "Setsuko" et "Aya" !

Duo : Mais c'est bien aussi "Aya", non ?

Heero : Ben ... moi, je veux que ma petite soeur ait du caractère ! Aya, ça fait petite fille de bonne famille un peu idiote et naïve, alors que Setsuko, ça fait jeune fille élégante et posée, mais qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds !

Duo : _Hein ? Les noms ont un caractère maintenant ?!_

Heero : ...

Duo : Pourquoi pas ! En plus ce que tu dis, c'est un peu vrai ...

Heero : Ben oui ! Faut mieux être blindée quand on est une fille, non ?

Duo : ... euh ... ouais ...

Heero : Moi, j'aime pas le sexisme ! Et je veux pas qu'elle en soit victime, tu comprends ? Alors dès qu'on entend son nom ... paf ! On sait à qui on a affaire !

Duo : lol

Heero : Mais c'est vrai ! Tiens, prend "Duo" !

Duo : Euh ...

Heero : "Duo", c'est doux, mais très masculin !

Duo : He...HEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIN !?!

Heero : Ben oui, tu te caches sous tes airs de grosses brutes alors qu'au fond t'es quelqu'un de doux et attentionné, non ? Mais t'es timide ! Parce que t'es "un mec un vrai" !

Duo : Je...

Heero : ... lol ...

Duo, se sentant pris au piège : ... mouais ...

Heero : Tu vois ! Le nom ça dit tout !

Duo : _... si il veut ... mais Heero, ça annonce pas l'otaku qu'il y a derrière ! Heero ça fait ..._

Il le regarde bien.

Duo : _... jeune homme gentil, très mignon, qui parraît naïf mais qui en fait n'a pas une cervelle de moineau ... si, ça lui va bien ..._

Heero : On arrive !

Duo : Quoi ?

Il regarde devant lui.

Duo, surpris : _... heu ... wouah ... c'est ..._

Ils se trouvent devant un grand restaurant plutôt ... chic.

Duo : _... immense ..._

Heero : ... j'ai cherché longtemps ... je voulais que ce soit ... enfin, voilà ...

Duo, tout rouge : _... ben ... je crois que le luxe de ce bâtiment dit tout, hein ..._

Heero : ...

Duo : Euh ... t'y as déjà mangé ?...

Heero : Ben non ! C'est trop cher !

Duo : ...

Heero : Mais c'est pour une grande occasion cette fois ! Allez, viens !

Il le prend par la main ...

Duo, en parfaite tomate : !

... et l'emmène à l'intérieur !

Duo : _... putain ... c'est magnifique ..._

Il regarde tous les clients, tous assez aisés, les yeux posés sur les deux garçons, Heero, qui est tout sourire, puis ses vêtements, avec grande gêne ...

Duo : _... j'ai vraiment l'air d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine : je ne sais pas ce que je fous là ... je sens qu'on va être observés toute la journée ..._

Les gens : ...

Heero, avec une tête de benet mais quand même mal à l'aise face à la clientelle : ...

Duo, très en colère : _Ah non ! Je ne veux pas que notre premier rencard soit pourri par ces sacs à merde !_

Tous les clients : ...

Duo, les cheveux hérissés : Quoi !?! On est pas assez bien sappés pour vous !?!

Heero : Duo !

Duo : _Et merde, j'ai fait une connerie ..._

Tous les mecs le regardent avec des yeux ébahis et outrés.

Un serveur : Excusez-moi, mais vons dérangez la clientelle de ce restaurant.

Duo : Excusez-moi, j'ai senti comme une agression et je me suis mal comporté ...

Heero : Croyez-le, s'il vous plaît !

Le serveur : Nous devons vous faire sortir.

Duo : Attendez ! Je ne recommencerais pas ! Je vous le promets !

Le serveur : C'est hors de question, sortez d'ici maintenant !

Duo : Mais...

Ils sont tous les deux mis à la porte.

Heero : ...

Duo : ...

Duo regarde ses pieds.

Duo :_ ... j'ai tout gâché ... en fini de compte, c'est moi qui ai pourri ce rencard ... quel con ..._

Heero, visiblement déçu : ...

Duo : _... il faut que je rattrappe le coup ..._

Il hésite un peu, pui il se décide à dire quelque mots ...

Duo : ... Heero ... je suis désolé ...

Heero : C'est pas la peine ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ...

Duo : Écoute, on rentre chez toi ?

Heero : Hein ?

Duo : Ben oui ! On s'ras tranquilles là-bas et ... _et ... et ... et. On fait quoi, pour le repas ?_

Heero : ...

Duo : J'pourrais faire le repas ! Et si c'est pour ta p'tite soeur que tu t'inquiètes, j'lui f'rais pas d'misères !

Heero : ... ouais ...

Le visage d'Heero s'éclaircit.

Heero : C'est une bonne idée !

Duo : _Ah ! Eh ben voilà !_

Heero : Mais en parlant de Setsuko ... elle est très sensible au bruit ... je suis désolé, ça ne pourra pas être possible !

Duo : ... ben ... merde ! T'as des trucs à bouffer chez toi ? Et un truc électrique !

Heero : ???

Ils vont chez Heero. Duo entre dans la maison comme un voleur et, sans prendre le temps de regarder autour de lui, prend tout ce qui l'intéresse dans la cuisine. Il revient avec une poche plastique et des trucs dedans.

Heero, perplexe : ...

Duo : Allez ! On va à l'hôtel !

Heero : ... euh ... t'es sûr ?...

Duo, décidé : Ouais. _Tu vas voir !_

Ils vont à l'hôtel et montent à l'étage. Duo ouvre la porte avec fracas. Quatre et Trowa se bécotent sur le lit ils étaient partis pour aller plus loin et Wufei fume un clope à la fenêtre en ecrivant un truc sur un papier en se servant du bord de la fenêtre comme support.

Duo : CAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSEZ-VOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !!!

Les trois autres : ...

Et ils s'enfuient, Quatre et Trowa se remettant en état de sortir, et Wufei qui est très gêné.

Duo : _Voilà ! Personne pour faire chier, c'est le bonheur !_

Et il s'en va installer les ustenciles de cuisine sur les meubles. Il met le bouquet dans un vase qu'il a rempli d'eau , sur sa table de chevet.

Heero : ...

Duo : Assis-toi sur le lit !

Heero : ... euh ... d'accord ...

Il obéit.

Duo : J'vais t'cuisiner un truc tu vas être déçu !

Heero : ... tu cuisines ?...

Duo : Tu m'prends pour qui ? Le dernier des ringards ?

Heero : ... lol ...

Duo : Pourquoi tu t'marres ?

Heero : Parce que ... tu es drôle ...

Duo : ... groumf ...

Heero : ... hi hi hi ...

Il y s'y met. Il donne toute son énergie dedans !

Duo : _J'vais lui montrer ce que j'sais faire ! Ce sera le truc le meilleur qu'il ait jamais mangé ! Ha ha ha !!!_

Ca fume dans la pièce, alors il part ouvrir la fenêtre, et retourne très vite aux fourneaux !

Duo : _Je mets ça ... puis ça ..._

Heero : ...

Il s'applique pour la présentation et part lui donner le grand plat.

Heero, souriant mais un peu perplexe : ... merci ...

Duo : _... alors ... si c'est ti pas mieux que de manger dans un restaurant super chicos ?_

Heero : ...

Le repas est un peu cramé mais bon. Ils commencent à manger ...

Duo : _... euuuuuuuuuuuuh ..._

Heero, avec un sourire crispé : ... c'est ... très bon !

Duo : ... tu as le droit de dire que c'est dégueulasse ...

Heero : N'exagères pas ! C'est pas immangeable ... c'est un peu cramé, c'est tout ...

Duo : ... hum ...

Heero : Fais pas cette tête !

Duo : ... ouais ...

Heero prend un bout de nourriture avec ses baguettes et les tend à Duo.

Heero : Tiens ! Mange !

Duo : Euh ...

Heero est tout sourire.

Duo : ...

Il avance sa bouche et prend la bouchée.

Duo : _... c'est bizarre ... c'est meilleur quand c'est lui qui me le donne ..._

Duo lui donne à manger aussi. Ils s'échangent leur bouchées à tour de rôle. Duo sent son corps frissonner tellement il est content. Mais il est encore deçu du résultat de son plat qui était censé être le meilleur du monde.

Duo : ... c'était quand même pas un merveilleux plat ...

Heero : Et alors ?

Duo : Ben ... j'voulais t'faire plaisir et...

Heero le prend dans ses bras et, dans son élan, le fait basculer sur le lit.

Duo, rouge : _... ben ... ouais ..._

Il ramène un bras sur Heero, et place une main dans sur dos.

Duo : _... huuuuum ... il est doux ... et douillet ..._

Il respire ses cheveux. Son coeur cogne fort dans sa poitrine, mais ce n'est pas désagrable ... ça le détend ... il ferme les yeux et ne pense à rien ... juste à son amant ...

µµµµµµ

Plus tard ...

Quatre et Trowa, ouvrant la porte : ...

Quatre : Ils dorment ...

Trowa : Oui, laissons-les ...

Ils referment la porte.

µµµµµµ

Duo se réveille. Première chose qu'il voit ...

Duo : ...

... le petit Heero en train de ronronner de plaisir !

Duo : _... il est trop mignon, ce p'tit "otaku d'merde" ..._

Il le serre contre lui.

Duo : _Ca, c'est mon Heechan à moi __**tout seul**_

D'ailleurs, son "Heechan à moi **tout seul**" se réveille. Il ouvre ses grands yeux bleus brillants à la lumière du soleil ...

Heero : ... Duo ...

Duo : Alors ?...

Heero, tout rouge : ... ben ...

TILILILIT !!! TILILILIT !!! TILILILIT !!! TLILILIT !!! TILILILIT !!!

Heero, se levant brusquement : OH NON !!! MES PARENTS VONT RENTRER !!!

Duo : Mais tu as le temps ...

Heero : Non ! Ils ne savent pas que je suis avec toi !

Duo : Quoi ?

Heero : Je devais garder ma p'tite soeur !

Duo : Ah ... merde ...

Heero, se précipitant vers la sortie : Je suis désolé !

Duo : T'as pas l'choix ...

Heero : Bon ben ... salut alors !

Duo : Salut ...

Et Heero s'en va.

Duo : _Merdeuh ... il est déjà parti ... pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit ... ou même d'une scène romantique ! T.T_

Il se laisse tomber en arrière. Sa tête se tourne vers le bouquet. Il glisse ses doigts sur quelques pétales ...

Duo, rouge : _... je suis impatient de le revoir ... on pourra vraiment profiter de notre présence, comme ça ..._

Trowa : Duo est à fleur de peau, en ce moment !

Quatre : Wouhou !

Duo : PUTAIN SORTEZ DE LÀ !!!

Quatre : On était occupés tout à l'heure, alors maintenant c'est à nous de squatter !

Trowa : Ouais ! Laisse-nous la place !

Duo : Z'êtes chiants ... j'vais rejoindre Wufei !

Quatre : Non, il est en sortie.

Duo : Encore ?!

Trowa : Il est parti, comme ça ! Je m'demande ce qu'il fout encore ...

Sur un banc le parc public ...

Wufei : ... huuum ...

Treize : ...

Ils sont en train de s'embrasser langoureusement ...

Treize : ... vous embrassez bien ...

Wufei, cramoisi : ... j'en sais rien ...

Treize : Taisez-vous ...

Il dépose ses lèvres sur celles de Wufei ... ils ont pas fini !

µµµµµµ

À l'hôtel ...

Duo : Il se fout vraiment de notre gueule !

Quatre et Trowa : Tout à fait d'accord !

Les trois : ...

Trowa : Bon maintenant tu sors !

Quatre : Ouais !

Duo : D'accord, j'me casse !

Il sort de la chambre.

Duo : _Ils font vraiment chier !_

**Tsuzuku !**


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou ! Petite Tohru visite le net une fois de plus !

Je suis heureuse de vous dévoiler ce chapitre de Duo le Bad Boy, celui qui marque le début de la fin !

Eh oui, la fin est prévue en 2 ou 3 chapitres ! Je verrais !

Ecrire des fics tout le long de ces 6 mois en votre compagnie a été plus qu'un plaisir pour moi, un vrai bonheur ! Je vais vraiment être triste de ne plus vous voir !!!

Je ne sais pas si pendant les vacances j'aurais des occasions de vous revoir, je ne pense pas, mais ... je croise les doigts !!!

Je vais donc profiter de ce dernier mois avec vous en vous offrant la fin de toutes mes fics en cours, dont celle-là !

Merci de me soutenir !

J'embrasse tout le monde ! Un bisous particulier à Jesse Lee ( ma petite Jesse Lee ! ), à Yunie, à Iroko et à Marnie02 ! Je vous aime **tous** !!!

Bisous !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7**

En bas, au comptoir, Duo boit son saké.

Duo : _Bande de cons ! Ils peuvent pas me foutre la paix, des fois !?_

Il le termine avec grand énervement, puis cherche une clope dans sa poche. Il y en a plus.

Duo : _... faut qu'j'achète des clopes ..._

Il se lève du tabouret et part dans les rues.

Duo : _... et si je l'appellais en rentrant, pour lui dire que j'ai passé une bonne journée ?... euh ... je n'ai pas son numéro ... merde, fais chier, j'aurais dû lui demander ..._

Il s'arrête, et regarde autour de lui.

Duo : _J'ai presque envie de rester ... __**j'ai**__ envie de rester ... j'aime ce quartier ... et puis ... j'ai envie de rester auprès d'Heero ... putain, ça fait des années de je n'ai pas songé à vivre pour quelqu'un ... mais si je partais, que je laissais Heero seul, que je ne le voyais plus ... je le regretterais sincèrement ... et je m'en voudrais ... et si je m'installais ici, avec les mecs ? On travaillerait et on ferait la collocation à quatre ... comme ça je pourrais le voir autant que je veux ... et ce ne serait pas plus mal, au lieu de me deplacer tout le temps de ville en ville ... ouais, mais la connerie, c'est que faut que convainque les mecs, mais en plus faut trouver __**l'appartement**__, pas n'importe lequel ... et un grand pas trop cher ... et faut aussi avoir les sous, parce que l'hôtel c'est moins cher !... enfin ... le temps de trouver un boulot on peut rester à l'hôtel ... c'est une bonne idée ... rien que d'y penser, ça me rend heureux ... vivre enfin une vie normale ... avec un boulot bien payé, un appartement sympa, et un petit copain qui m'aime ... c'est ce que je veux ..._

Alors qu'il s'apprête à reprendre son chemin, une femme lui rentre dedans ...

Duo : Eh !

La femme : Ah !

Elle se retrouve par terre. La pauvre se relève, Duo l'aide. Elle a l'air perdue ...

Duo : Vous pourriez faire attention où vous allez.

La femme : Je suis sincèrement confuse !

Duo s'arrête net. Il connaît ce visage ... c'est une femme d'un peu plus de 40 ans, des cheveux longs et bruns, les yeux cobalts, le visage rond et fin, cette expression de fatigue sous ses yeux et l'air déterminé ... elle aussi l'a reconnu, elle est troublée, déjà qu'elle avait l'air horrifiée par quelque chose ...

Duo, paralysé : ...

... la policière de Kyoto ...

Policière : ... Duo ?

Duo : ...

Il se détourne d'elle et s'en va le plus vite possible. Il trace son chemin droit devant lui.

Duo, chamboulé, les larmes aux yeux : _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là !?!_

Une main se pose sur son épaule ...

Policière : Ne pars pas ! Je voulais te voir !

Duo continue à lui faire dos. Il ne peut pas la regarder en face.

Duo, la gorge prise : Désolé, j'ai à faire.

Policière : Il faut vraiment que je te parle !!! C'est ... c'est très important !!!

Duo : ... j'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas ...

Policière : ... je suis la mère d'Heero ...

Il se retourne brusquement. Quoi !?! Elle, la mère d'Heero !?! Ce n'est pas possible ...

Mme Yuy : ... je suis aussi l'agente de Kyoto, je sais que tu m'as reconnue ... il fallait que je te voie ! Il y a des choses dont je voudrais te parler ...

Duo : ...

Il n'arrive pas à retenir ses larmes. Il se sent tout à coup comme autrefois : seul et détruit.

Mme Yuy : Excuse-moi de te déranger ...

Duo : Non, c'est bon ... on va à l'hôtel ...

Mme Yuy : Non, pas avant 1 heure : j'ai voulu te rejoindre là-bas, mais des policiers étaient en train d'examiner les lieux, ils te cherchaient ...

Duo : _PUTAIN !!! QUATRE ET TROWA !!!_

Il veut les rejoindre mais Mme Yuy l'arrête.

Mme Yuy : QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS !?!

Duo : QUATRE ET TROWA SONT LÀ-BAS !!! ILS VONT SE FAIRE PRENDRE !!!

Mme Yuy : Non, c'est toi qu'ils cherchent !!!

Duo : JE SUIS AVEC EUX !!! ILS VONT FORCEMENT...

Mme Yuy : Suis-moi !!!

Duo : MAIS...

Mme Yuy : SUIS-MOI JE TE DIS !!!

Duo finit par écouter. S'il y allait, il ne pourrait rien faire pour eux. Et s'il le pouvait, il serait contraint de blesser des policiers. Ce qu'il ne veut pas faire ... Il la suit, plus qu'inquiet.

µµµµµµ

Plus loin, dans un autre quartier, Mme Yuy l'a emmené dans un bar. Ils sont tranquilles, ici.

Duo : ... vous voulez m'dire quoi ?...

Mme Yuy : Déjà, que tu es recherché ...

Duo : ... hum ... ça, je l'ai compris ...

Mme Yuy :Oui, mais je m'inquiète vraiment : le commissaire est le même qu'à Kyoto.

Duo : !!!

Mme Yuy : Je ne pensais pas le retrouver ici ... mais c'est comme ça ... c'est quelqu'un de dur et de borné, je voulais te prévenir.

Duo : ... ouais ... _et Heero ?... qu'est-ce que je peux faire, moi ? Je suis obligé de m'en aller ... je n'ai pas le choix ! Je vais devoir me séparer de lui !!! Putain, alors que j'envisageais de vivre ici pour rester avec lui, cette bande de cons ... BANDE D'ENFOIRES !!!_

Mme Yuy : Duo, tu vas bien ?

Duo : ... ça va ... je pense à Heero, c'est tout ...

Mme Yuy : ...

Duo, faisant la grimace : ...

Il cache son visage dans une main. Il hoquète un peu, pleure légèrement ...

Mme Yuy : ...

Duo : ...

Mme Yuy : ... je ne voulais pas que ça arrive ... tu vas partir, c'est ça ?

Duo : ... je n'ai pas envie ... mais j'peux rien faire d'autre ...

Mme Yuy : ... je ne sais pas quelle va être la réaction d'Heero ...

Duo : ...

Mme Yuy : ... je ne veux pas être impolie mais ... vous êtes amants ?...

Duo : ...

Il pleure encore plus.

Mme Yuy : ... Heero ... il t'aime vraiment beaucoup ...

Duo : ... c'est ce qui m'fait chier ... il va souffrir ... ce sera de ma faute ...

Mme Yuy : ...

Elle prend un air assez furieux.

Mme Yuy : Si tu l'aimes, alors pourquoi tu ne te bats pas pour le garder ?!

Duo : !...

Mme Yuy : Moi, si j'étais à la place d'Heero, je voudrais que tu te battes pour moi ! Si tu me quittais comme ça, je t'en voudrais réellement !

Duo : ... vous avez raison ... mais c'est un peu facile, je ne peux pas passer mon temps à courir partout pour échapper aux flics ! Un jour, je me ferai forcément chopper ! Je pense qu'il en souffrirait d'autant plus si je me faisais arrêter et incarcérer ! Vous comprenez ?

Mme Yuy, triste pour son fils : ... je comprends ...

Duo : ... et vous ? Vous allez faire quoi ?

Mme Yuy : ... je vais trouver une solution pour lui et toi ... je vais reprendre l'enquête ...

Duo : Mais ... où allez-vous trouver des preuves ?!

Mme Yuy : J'ai gardé tous les dossiers de recherche. Et une copie de ton casier judiciaire. Je pense trouver une preuve à partir de ces sources. Je suis persuadée que j'ai raison, et que tu es que témoin des meurtres.

Duo : ... hum ...

Mme Yuy : ...

Duo : ... j'espère que vous y arriverez ...

Mme Yuy : Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Duo : Si mais ... je pense que les preuves sont presques nulles ...

Mme Yuy : ...

Duo : ... vous savez ... j'en peux plus de ce calvère ... tout le temps en train de changer de ville ou de quartier ... j'en peux plus ... surtout que là, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de partir ... je n'ai jamais regretté un départ, même si ça ne me plaisait pas ... celui-là, je vais vraiment avoir du mal à le digérer ... je ne pense même pas que je le digèrerai ...

Mme Yuy : ... hum ...

Duo : Je voulais m'installer ici. Je vois que je ne peux pas ... mais si un jour vous réussisez à résoudre l'enquêtre, je reviendrai ...

Mme Yuy : ...

Duo : ...

Mme Yuy : ...

Duo se tait. Il n'a plus rien à dire. Et il ne veux plus rien dire. Il se sent très mal, il est tourmenté ...

Mme Yuy : ... et tes amis ? Ce sont ceux qui se sont échappés de l'orphelinat ?

Duo : ...

Mme Yuy : ...

Duo : ... oui ...

Ils discutent pendant plus d'une heure de Duo, des ses amis, de ce qu'il a traversé, et d'Heero bien sûr.

Duo : ... voilà ... et maintenant je suis là comme un con, à déprimer ...

Mme Yuy : ... oui ...

Duo : ... je crois que je vais rentrer ...

Mme Yuy : Moi aussi ... je pense que les policiers ne sont plus à l'hôtel ...

Duo : ... ouais ...

Ils se lèvent et sortent du bar.

Duo : Madame ...

Mme Yuy : Oui ?

Duo : Pour le fait que je m'en vais ... j'aimerais que vous gardiez ça pour vous ... je veux le dire personnellement à Heero ...

Mme Yuy : D'accord.

Duo : Ben ... au revoir, alors.

Mme Yuy : Au revoir. Bonne chance.

Duo : Merci, à vous aussi ... ah, et autre chose aussi !

Mme Yuy : Oui ?

Duo : Est-ce que Heero cherche une poupée Sakura ou Sailor Moon en particulier ?

Mme Yuy : Ah ... oui, il n'a pas Sakura avec son costume ailé ... il est doré, et elle porte son sceptre ...

Duo : Ah, d'accord ... merci ...

Mme Yuy : De rien.

Il s'en vont chacun de leur côté. Duo part à l'hôtel. Il est vraiment blessé. Il n'a jamais songé à ça, que ça arrive maintenant le perturbe. Il pense à Heero, il pleure encore parce qu'il ne peut rien faire d'autre.

Quatre : Eh !

Duo : Qu...Quatre !?! Trowa !?!

Trowa : On te cherchait partout ! Y avait les flics à l'hôtel, on est partis par la fenêtre !... ça va pas ?...

Duo : ... les mecs ... il faut trouver Wufei ... on s'en va demain matin ...

Quatre : ... mais ... et Heero ?...

Duo : Heero ... il faut que je le voie ...

Quatre : ... hum ...

Duo : Je vais faire un tour en ville ... j'irai le voir après ... vous pouvez aller chercher Wufei pendant ce temps-là ?

Quatre : D'accord. On fera ça.

Duo : Merci ...

Il reprend son chemin. Mais cette fois, il part pour le centre de Shinjuku ...

Quatre : ... j'ai de la peine, pour Duo ...

Trowa : ...

Quatre : Pour une fois qu'il avait quelqu'un pour l'aimer ...

Trowa : Il a toujours cherché de l'amour auprès de quelqu'un ... c'est dégueulasse ...

Quatre : ... je trouve aussi ...

Trowa : ...

Quatre : Bon, faut qu'on trouve Wufei ...

Trowa : Ouais ...

Ils partent à la recherche du chinois, qui lui ...

Wufei, dans les bras de Treize : _... mon Treize à moua ..._

Treize, caressant les cheveux de Wufei : _... quel adorable jeune homme ..._

**Tsuzuku !**


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou, c'est Tohru !

Et voici la fin de Duo le Bad Boy ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Ca fait un moment que je suis dessus et c'est le dernier truc que je publie avant les vacances alors je suis tristounette !

Mais bon, tout a une fin !

Je vous remercie pour votre soutien ! Vous m'avez lue jusqu'au bout et j'en suis très heureuse !

BISOUS À TOUT LE MONDE, JE VOUS ADOREUH !!!

Allez, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8**

Duo traverse les rues. Il cherche le magasin de goodies qu'Heero fréquente ...

Duo : _... c'est là-bas que je l'ai rencontré ..._

_**Duo regarde Heero, qui rougit un peu en le regardant. **_

_**Duo, rougissant un peu :**__** ... il est trop ... mignon ...**_

_**Heero :**__** ... monsieur ...**_

_**Duo, plus ferme et dur, reprenant ses esprits :**__** Quoi ?**_

_**Heero :**__** ... ne me faites pas de mal, monsieur ...**_

_**Duo :**_

Duo : _... ouais, c'est là-bas ... c'est pas loin de son lycée, et y a une odeur de cerisier dans le coin ..._

Il suit sa mémoire, qui l'emmène jusqu'au lycée. Il est immense.

Duo : _... si j'avais pu rester, je serais allé au lycée ... je serais peut-être dans la classe à Heero ... ça doit être bien, d'être lycéen ..._

Il part à sa gauche, suivant l'odeur de cerisier qu'il aime tant ...

Duo : _... oui, c'est ici ..._

Il regarde dans la vitrine. Une petite boutique très mignonne, agréable, chaleureuse ... et que voit-il dans la vitrine ?

Duo : _La poupée qu'il cherche partout ! C'est effrayant d'entrer dans un truc pareil ... mais c'est pour Heero. Alors allons-y._

Duo entre dans la petite boutique. Sa dégaine fait visiblement peur au petit vendeur ...

Vendeur : B...bonjour, monsieur !

Duo, comme s'il allait le bouffer : ...

Il chipe la petite poupée qu'il a vue dans la vitrine. Il se tourne vers le mec, lui tendant son achat ...

Duo : ... c'est pour offrir, alors je veux qu'elle porte un joli ruban rouge autour du cou ...

Vendeur : ... **PTDR !!!**

Duo, se retenant de lui foutre le pain de sa vie : Et magnez vous l'fion parce que j'ai pas qu'ça à faire !

Vendeur : Oui, tout de suite !

Il fait ce que lui demande Duo. Vite fait bien fait.

Vendeur : Cela vous fera 1500 yens !

Duo : ... QUOI !?!

Vendeur, qui a tellement peur qu'il pourrait en pisser dans ses frocs : ...

Duo : ...

Il fouille dans sa poche et paye la poupée, avant de la reprendre et de la ranger **délicatement** dans la poche intérieur de son blouson de cuir. Et il sort comme il est arrivé ...

Vendeur : ... lol !

Dans la rue ...

Duo : _... j'ai peur de sa réaction ... il va m'en vouloir ? Ou alors pleurer comme une madeleine ? Pffffff ... j'vais lui dire comment, moi !?! Bon ... Heero habite par-là ... voilà, ici, c'est cette porte ..._

Il s'arrête un instant. Il hésite à appuyer sur la sonnette. Il a peur de le voir. Il sait qu'il va le blesser. Une vrai torture ...

Duo : _... je dois le faire ..._

Tremblant, il avance son doigt vers le bouton ... Il sonne. Il attend.

Duo, stressé :

Il continue à attendre. Rien.

Duo : _... ne me dis pas que t'es pas là ..._

Il sonne encore. Toujours rien.

Duo : _... ben ... j'vais pas rester plus longtemps ... ce n'est pas la peine ..._

Il s'apprête à s'en aller quand la porte s'ouvre avec fracas.

Heero, le regardant avec de grandes billes, surpris : ...

Il le prend précipitemment dans ses bras, enfonçant sa tête dans son torse ...

Duo, rouge : ... eh ... que ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ...

Il pose sa tête contre la sienne et le câline longuement. Il finit par le lâcher.

Duo : Je viens te voir parce que ...

Heero : ...

Il veut lui dire pour son départ. Mais il n'y arrive pas. Heero attend la suite. Il fouille dans la poche intérieure de son blouson, et en sort la petite poupée.

Duo : ... c'est celle que tu cherchais, non ?...

Heero : ...ou...oui, c'est celle-là...comment tu le sais ?...

Duo : C'est ta mère qui me l'as dit ...

Heero : ... ah ... bon ben ... merci ... tu vas bien !?!

Duo, avec un sourire crispé : ... ben ... pas ... vraiment ...

Heero : ...

Il ne sait pas trop par où commencer ...

Duo : ... tu dois savoir ... que ... je suis recherché, je pense ...

Heero : ... maman me l'a dit ...

Duo : ... ouais ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... ils ont fouillé l'hôtel, tout à l'heure ... ils savent que je suis dans le coin ...

Heero : ... tu ... tu peux loger ici ...

Duo : Non, je ne ferais que vous foutre des problèmes sur le dos, à toi et ta famille ...

Heero : ... hn ...

Duo : ... je viens parce que ... je voulais te voir ... avant ... avant de ... enfin, demain ...

Heero, inquiet : ...

Duo, prenant ses mains : Heero ...

Heero, qui devine ce qu'il va dire : ...

Il pince ses lèvres. Il doit le faire ... Heero tremble un peu ... il ne doit pas lui cacher la vérité ... il balbutie : ...

Duo : ... je vais partir ...

Heero secoue la tête. Duo hoche la tête. Heero la secoue encore, les larmes aux yeux. Et Duo, dans le même état, hoche toujours la tête.

Duo : ... excuse-moi ...

Ils se prennent fortement dans leurs bras, comme si s'ils se lâchaient, ils disparaîtraient. Duo se sent très mal. Il ne veut pas rester longtemps ... Il le lâche, alors qu'Heero en redemande ...

Duo : Je crois que je vais y aller ...

Heero, le serrant précipitant contre lui : Non ! Je ne veux pas !

Duo : ... mais ... il faut que je parte vite ...

Heero : ... reste ici, tu as le temps ...

Duo : ... tes parents vont faire une drôle de tête en me voyant i...

Heero : Ils sont partis travailler et ils ne rentreront pas avant minuit !

Duo : ...

Heero : Entre ! Il fait froid !...

Il prend le grand homme par la main et l'emmène dans le salon.

Heero : ... installe-toi !...

Duo : ...

Heero, ses lèvres tremblant, continuant de pleurer : ... fais comme chez toi !...

Duo : Comme chez moi ?

Heero : ... hn !...

Duo : ...

Il se laisse tomber dans le canapé. Heero le rejoint tout de suite, il se recolle à lui. Il fixe la petite peluche qu'il a dans les mains. Il ferme les yeux et laisse tomber sa tête sur le torse de son ami. Il respire ses vêtements ... Duo est attendri. Il caresse tristement ses cheveux.

Heero, aggripant une petite main au T-shirt de Duo : ... tu sens bon ...

Duo, tendrement : ... dis pas de conneries ...

Son ami avait compris : cela voulait dire "merci". Le natté regarde la pièce. Une pièce agréable bien chauffée, avec une table et une télé, des plantes vertes bien entretenues, un escalier qui devait monter à la chambre, et une étagère remplie de cassettes et de DVD à craquer. Sans oublier le magnétoscope, qui devait sûrement être en train d'enregistrer un épisode de Sakura ... et une boîte à douceurs. Un vrai petit nid d'amour, exactement comme il le pensait avant d'entrer. Les volets ne sont pas fermés, et il fait nuit. Seuls les rayons de la lune et les phares de voiture ( momentanément ) éclairaient ce petit paradis. Heero s'endort. Duo pourrait rester une éternité ici, mais il ne doit pas s'attarder, les autres doivent l'attendre ... et surtout ( parce que là, les autres, il s'en fout un petit peu ), il n'a pas envie de croiser le père, qui dirait "Mais c'est qui ce mec bizarre !? Que fait-il avec notre petit cheri !? Il l'agresse sexuellement !?! ( il voit Heero comme un enfant gâté ) Au secours, la police !!!". Sa femme serait là pour le calmer mais bon ... Ben oui, un mec comme lui dans une maison comme celle-ci, c'est un peu chelou, surtout quand on est recherché par la police ... il ne veut pas l'avoir mauvaise ... délicatement, il prend Heero dans ses bras et se lève. Il monte les escaliers sans faire de bruit. Il repère tout de suite la chambre d'Heero ( il y a marqué son nom sur la porte ). Il tourne la poignée et pousse doucement la porte. La chambre est un peu enfantine ( normal, c'est un otaku ! ), mais très agréable, même les peluches qu'il y a un peu partout sont agréables. Il s'approche du grand lit. Il dégage un peu les couverture et allonge Heero sur le matelas. Il le recouvre chaleureusement avec les grosses couettes.

Heero : ... hnnnnn ... Duo ... pars pas ...

Il prend sa main. Duo est piégé ...

Duo : ...

Heero, des larmes coulant : ... s'il te plait ...

Il ne peut pas céder ...

Duo : ... d'accord ...

Heero, un sourire aux lèvres : ... tu ne t'en vas pas maintenant ?...

Duo : ... non ...

Heero, souriant encore plus : ...

Duo ne sait pas où s'installer. Finalement, il quitte ses chaussures, sa veste, sa ceinture cloutée et se faufile dans les couvertures. Heero s'approche de lui. Le natté passe un bras autour de lui. L'adolescent se détend. Il se rendort tranquillement, blotti contre son amant.

Duo : ...

Il lui ramène une mèche derrière l'oreille, avant de sortir du lit. Il le regarde dormir paisiblement ...

Duo : _... je vais partir ... je ne te reverrais peut-être plus ..._

Il se penche vers lui pour lui offrir un long baiser sur le front.

Duo : _... je t'aime ... tu seras toujours le seul que j'aimerais ..._

Il part vers la porte. Il se tourne une dernière fois vers Heero, un triste et tendre sourire aux lèvres ...

Duo : _... oublie-moi ..._

Il sort de la chambre, laissant le jeune homme seul ...

µµµµµµ

Une pluie forte martelle violemment les vitres, ce matin, et les nuages sont si sombre ... Duo n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Il n'a pas arrêté de penser qu'Heero n'allait pas bien, que c'était de sa faute ...

Duo : ...

Wufei : Eh, Duo ...

Duo : Quoi ?

Wufei : ... on va y aller ... le soleil se lève ...

Duo : Je sais.

Wufei : ... je suis sûr que tu le reverras ...

Duo : Ah ouais ? Dans combien de temps ? Il aura sûrement trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

Wufei : ... arrête d'être pessimiste ..._ Treize va me manquer aussi ... mais il m'a promis de venir me voir à Osaka ... c'est pas comme Heero ... Heero, lui, il ne peut pas venir ..._

Duo : ...

Wufei : ... allez, c'est pas la fin du monde ...

Duo : ... ouais ... j'arrive ...

Il avait déjà fait ses bagages la veille. Il les prend violemment et sort avec ses clés de moto.

µµµµµµ

Devant l'hôtel ...

Duo, immobile devant la porte de l'hôtel :_ ... pfff ! Et cette putain de pluie qui continue à tomber ... putain de police, je les hais !... j'y crois pas, putain ... tout ça à cause de ... ils peuvent pas nous laisser vivre, un peu !?!_

Quatre : Allez, tu viens ?

Wufei : Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Duo, sortant de ses pensées : ... vos gueules ... on y va ...

Il enfourche sa moto.

Duo : _... bon ... ben je crois que c'est l'heure ... adieu Heero ..._

Il appuie sur l'accélèrateur ...

Une voix désespérée : DUO !!!

Il se retourne, la gorge serrée. Heero, trempé jusqu'aux os, le visage perlant de gouttes de pluies, les yeux remplis d'eau aussi, le fixe douloureusement.

Duo, en arrêt sur image : ...Hee...ro ?...

Duo descend de sa moto et avance vers lui ...

Duo : ... tu ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ...

Heero, lui donnant le papier : ... tiens ... mon adresse ...

Duo, n'y croyant pas ses yeux : ...

Il glisse le papier entre ses doigts. Les deux amants se retiennent de pleurer. Duo ancre ses yeux dans ceux d'Heero. Il se penche lentement vers lui, pour poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes ... le baiser dure longtemps ... Duo entre sa langue et caresse doucement celle d'Heero ... mais il s'arrête. Ils se regardent longuement.

Duo : ... je t'enverrai de mes nouvelles dès que je serais installé ...

Heero : ... oui ...

Duo lui offre un sourire pour le rassurer.

Duo : _Merci pour tout, Heero ..._

Il remonte sur sa moto.

Duo : Allez ...

Quatre : À plus !

Trowa : Hum.

Wufei : T'en fais pas pour nous, on est blindés !

Heero : ... ha ha ha ...

Duo : Salut, Heero.

Et ils s'en vont. Duo ne veut pas se retourner. Il ne veut pas voir Heero. Il ne veut pas le voir souffrir ...

Il part, comme il est venu, mais cette fois une pierre dans le coeur ...

µµµµµµ

2 semaines plus tard ...

Duo, dans appartement, avec un crayon dans une main et une feuille de pepier sur la table : _... j'me sens comme un de ces mecs tout droit sortis d'un truc guimauve ... mais bon ... concentrons-nous ... huuuuuuuuum ..._

"_Cher Heero,_

_Je suis à Osaka. J'ai trouvé un logement pour pas cher et un travail ..._"

Quatre : Eh ! N'oublie pas qu'on a des devoirs ! Et puis on embauche dans 2 heures au bar, tu as intérêt à te dépêcher !

Duo, énervé : Je sais !

"_Oui, je pille plus rues comme un con ! On fait du boulot sérieux avec les mecs ! On s'est même inscrits au lycée ! On a le niveau, donc ça va !_"

Wufei, ouvrant la porte : Ah, Treize, je suis impatient de te revoir !

Treize : Oui, moi aussi ...

Wufei : Bon, à tout à l'heure au bar, hein ?

Treize, avec une petit signe de la main : À tout à l'heure ...

Il referme la porte.

Wufei : YES !!!

Les trois autres, exaspérés : ...

"_Eh, tu savais que Wufei sortait avec un bourge ? En fait, ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça ..._"

Duo sourit.

"_Osaka est une ville sympa, les gars sont cool là-bas. Je m'y plais. Si tu veux passer un jour ..._"

Il réfléchit longtemps ... lontemps ...

"_Ca m'fais chier ! J'ai rien à t'raconter ! Mais c'est pas grave !_

_Voilà mon adresse : ..._

_Réponds vite !_

Duo, un peu rouge : ...

"_Je pense à toi tout le temps. Les autres trouvent ça chiant mais bon ..._

_Allez, j'te laisse ! Salut !_

_Je t'aime._

_Duo._"

Il relit sa lettre.

Duo : _Oui, elle est bien ..._

Quatre : Duo, tes devoirs !

Duo : À vos ordres, la mère poule !

Quatre : DUO !!!

2 heures plus tard ...

Duo, mettant la lettre à la poste :_ Et voilà ! Il devrait la recevoir bientôt ..._

Quatre : Eh ! Il faut y aller !

Trowa : Ouais.

Wufei : Si on arrive en retard, ce sera de ta faute !

Duo : Ouais, j'arrive !

Et ils partent tous ensemble à leur travail ... Duo a hâte qu'Heero lise sa lettre ! Il est aussi impatient de recevoir une réponse ...

**Owari ... ou Tsuzuku ?**

Hé hé hé ! J'ai prévue uneuh suiteuh !

Mais faudra attendre la fin des vacances ! XD

ARIGATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DE M'AVOIR SUIVIE JUSQUE LÀ !!! VOU ALLEZ ME MANQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!

Allez, bonne vacances à tous ! Du soleil et des vagues !

Bisous !

À plus !

Tohru


End file.
